Blood Moon Camp
by scott has a pole up his ass
Summary: Rogue and all of the other x-men, brotherhood and acolytes are at a camp, Rogue has been roped into being a counciler and Remy is one to, note that this is complete craziness, Romy, Kete, Rolo, Kurmanda, Jott plz give it a chance it's my first story
1. 1 be a counciler

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Kurt, foh the last time no, means no, as in ah ain't gonna do it!"

"But Rogue…"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"Not fair."

"Life ain't fair shugah."

"Pleeeeaaassseee."

"Hmmm, let meh think abou' that uhh no."

"If you don't say yes I'll get Evan on zhe phone and get him to do it vith me." Kurt replied matter-o-factly.

"Whatevah."

Kurt ran off to get the phone and call Evan. Rogue rolled her eyes, just waiting for Kurt to get yelled at by Evan for waking him up.

Ring…Ring…Ring

Redial.

Ring…Ring…Ring

Redial

Ring…Ring…Ring

Rogue stifled a laugh. _Everyone except for Kurt would have the sense not tah call Evan in the morning. Oh mah god, he forgot abou' the time difference._ This time she couldn't hold back the laugh.

"Wussup dude?'

"Hey, Evan I need you to get Rogue to come and do some counseling at Blood Moon camp."

"Kurt!" Evan practically screamed into the phone."You do realize that there is a three hour time difference between California and New Jersey!"

_Man, does he realize that he has that thing on speakerphone? _Rogue wondered.

"Is zhat a yes?" Kurt asked, completely oblivious that Evan was fuming mad at him.

"What to?" Evan questioned sleepily, while deciding it was best to just give up.

"Telling Rogue to be a councilor."

"What do you think it is?" Evan asked, sarcasm dripping from his sentence.

"So zhen it's a yes."

"No it is a definite no."

_Apparently he doesn't._ Rogue thought.

"Please, vait are you going to be a councilor there?"

"Yes, I am."

"Zhen tell her that doing the counseling vill be fun."

"No."

_Idiot. Maybe ah should take pity on him and say yes. Nah than ah will have tah be a councilor foh a bunch of kids. But then again they are fifteen through thirteen, so they won't exactly be kids. Oh wait but then there will be hormones and crushes and dating. Ah am not giving out dating advice._

"Vhy not?"

"Well number one; because you woke me up, number two; it is not fun and number three: you're seriously pissing me off!"

"But ve are family; vhe're supposed to piss each other off." Kurt whined.

_He has a point. Family members are supposed to piss each other off, and he does a bang up job of it to._

"You know what, Kurt if what you just told me is true then you are the best cousin I have ever had. But just because I'm your cousin does not mean you have the right to call me at seven thirty on a Saturday! That is not just crossing the line that is running right past it and never stopping!" Evan yelled.

_He has a point, yah never call someone at seven thirty on a Saturday, it's just plain cruel. 'Specially when the person is a skater boy lahke Evan._

"Zhanks." Kurt said smiling at the sarcastic compliment.

_I can't believe he doesn't know that Evan just insulted him._

"Hey wait you have no right to say zhat I'm annoying!" Kurt yelled into the phone after a long pause.

_And the elf gains a brain. _Rogue thought bitterly.

"And it's only ten thirty." Kurt pointed out.

"There is a three hour time difference!" Evan yelled, slamming down his phone. And flopping back down in his bed.

_Man he's dumb, and loud. Ah wonder if he will actually let meh finish this book today. Aftah all there are only twenty pages left._

"Kurt!" Rogue yelled.

"Yeah!" Kurt yelled back

"Shut up!"

"I'll shut up for zhe next three days if you promise to become a councilor."

_Now he chooses to be smart. But then again three days of bliss, aftah all that means ah don't have tah listen tah Kurt's late night phone calls with Amanda. _

"Only if that includes humming and singing!"

"No vay schwester!" Kurt yelled while rushing into the living room, where Rogue was seated on a couch, with a book in hand.

"Then no deal."

"Ok." Kurt replied, defeated.

"Ok, what?" Rogue teased.

"Ok, zhat vill include humming and singing." Kurt sighed.

"Good, now leave meh alone." Rogue said while absently shooing him away with her hand.

"Vait; is zhat a yes or a no?"

It's a fahne, now shut up."

"Fine vhat?"

"Fahne, I'll be a councilor at that camp place if yah shut up for the rest of the week!" Rogue screamed.

"…"

"Kurt?"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"…"

Rogue looked over and saw Kurt duct taping his mouth shut.

_Where did he get that duct tape, last tahme ah checked we didn't have any a' that. Has he been hiding that from me? Oh mah god he has, ah am so getting him back foh that!_

"Kurt, ah think ah'm gonna call up Amanda and tell her just why you won't be able tah call her foh the rest a' the week. But first ah want yah tah tell meh… or considerin' yah condition write on this piece a paper," Rogue said while grabbing a piece of paper off of a table and grabbing a pen, "just how we are gonna get there considerin' the fact that Logan and Ororo are already at the camp and getting the camp ready foh the campers."

Kurt stared at her, obviously thinking about that for the first time.

"Yah mean yah haven't even thought that far intah the plan yet!" Rogue scream slash asked him.

He responded by flashing her one of his smiles that he always gives after he pulls a successful prank. And then started writing on the piece of paper. Rogue picked up the paper and read it.

I didn't think about that yet, I was thinking that we could go and pick up Amanda from her house then head to the airport, I already bought you a ticket, you sit imbetween the both of us.

"Ah am not sitting between ya'll, yah will probably be holdin' each otha's hands and starin' lovingly intah each otha's eyes and all that otha shit that couples do, so no thanks sugah."

Kurt snatched the paper back from her and scribbled down his retort.

We don't do couples shit we are respectable and we would never do that to mien schwester, we know you have issues with couples for some reason.

"Oh please ya'll are always holding hands and whispering tah each otha' and just last night yah came home with a hickey, and it was on your neck of all places! And ah don't have issues with people who are in relationships, they just disgust me that's all."

Kurt rolled his eyes and once again wrote on the paper.

Your only saying that because Cody broke up with you, and that was two months ago, when we were still in Mississippi. Get over it.

Rogue glared at the paper, while reading it. "Maybe ah should make it a rule that yah can't write anythin' eitha'. Actually as of now yah can no longer write down anythin', evah. And ah won't tell Amanda why yah can't talk on the phone tah her so yah can explain it tah her yarself." Not long after she had finished saying that the phone rang.

Kurt's eyes widened as he listened to the phone ring and then chant Amanda is calling. His eyes just widened more when he saw Rogue smirking at him.

"Does she time these things?" Kurt grumbled to himself.

"Ah am sorreh but did ah just hear yah talk?" Rogue asked him, her smirk growing bigger.

Kurt shook his head no and then ran out the door, and letting it slam behind him.

"Wonder where he's goin'." Rogue said, thinking out loud "Probably to Amanda's place. I wonder what he will do when he realizes that the doors are locked?" she said while walking over and locking all of the doors.

She then flopped on the couch and grabbed her book and began to read.

_Yes, finally some peace and quiet, ah wonder what ah will do with these three days of paradise. Well otha' then finish this book a' course._


	2. 2 and we go to the airport

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the x-men at all so don't bring me to court, I'm too young!

The next three days went fast, way too fast for Rogue. The worst part was that, that was the day that Kurt was allowed to talk again, when Rogue was around and that was also the day that she had to take him and Amanda to the airport, then endure a seven hour flight with the both of them making goo goo eyes at each other, and he managed to get back into the house through a window that she had carelessly left open, and this was the last day of her not having to give out dating advice to love struck teens, so needless to say Rogue was pissed that Monday morning.

"Isn't it a vonderful morning schwester?" Kurt said for the millionth time that morning.

_Say that one more time and ah will slit yah throat._

"Yeah… wonderful." Rogue replied, while glaring at her adoptive brother from the other end of the dining table.

"Do you know vhat the best part of zhis morning is?"

"No and ah don't really care eithah."

"Today ve vill be going to blood moon camp, vhere ve vill be spending the next four weeks of our life." Kurt said happily, oblivious to the mood that Rogue was in.

"Yipee." Rogue said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Kurt, finally noticing that his sister was unhappy replied "Vhat is vrong schwester, I thought zhat you liked zhe outdoors?"

"Yeah, ah do but ah don't like staying around a bunch a' teens, and above all girl teens, if ah have tah give out dating advice or if a boy sneaks intah the cabin tah talk tah one a' the girls or tah ask her out ah will take the first plane out a' that place, got it."

"Rogue, zhat von't happen ok. Besides Logan is part of zhe staff remember, if a guy sneaks in to zhe girls camp area he vill know."

"Yeah, yeah ah know, ah just got a bad feelin' bout' goin' there." Rogue somewhat lied, she didn't have a bad feeling about going there she just didn't want to go.

_This is cruel and unusual punishment, it's the first day he's allowed tah talk around me and he has already given meh a headache! At least ah won't have tah put up with him in the plane, ah'll just switch seats with someone. Ah hope. That is if anyone would be willing tah switch with meh._

"Earth to schwester, hellooo… are you zhere? Kurt asked, while waving a hand in front of Rogue's face.

"Yeah yeah ah'm here yah elf, finish up yur toast we're leavin' in ten minutes." Rogue snapped while swatting away his hand. And getting up to leave the table.

"But I haven't finished packing yet!" Kurt yelled, while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Then yah better finish soon or yah will go there stark naked, tah tell the truth ah don't care."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Kurt! Eithah yah finish packin' now and yah get yah ass down here or ah leave without yah!" Rogue yelled from her jeep.

"Just wait two more minutes schwester, I vill be down there in two minutes!" Kurt yelled from inside the house.

"Fahne, but two minutes is all ah'm gonna give yah!"

**Five Minutes Later**

"That's it, ah'm leavin'!" Rogue yelled while starting up the engine, and driving off.

"No, no vait, I'm coming!"

Rogue looked at her mirror and saw Kurt trying to run to the the car, while dragging a suitcase that looked as if it was the same size as he was.

_Ok, so should ah be nice and go back and pick him up, 'cuz from the looks of it by the time he get's to the airport, he'll have a hunch back. Or should ah let him get there on his own to get back at him._

Rogue spared another look back at him through the mirror and saw that he was flashing her his puppy dog eyes.

_Ok, now he ain't playin' fair, he knows that ah always fall foh the puppy dog eye's! Well ah ain't gonna this time!_

Rogue just started driving faster, literally leaving Kurt standing in the dust. She only stopped driving so fast when she reached Amanda's house. But instead of coming out to get her, she texted her.

Amanda get out m' here don't bring ur hole closet wit u k

No prob rogue b out in a sec

Rogue looked at the text and rolled her eyes, _If she comes out of her house with only one bag ah will eat mah foot._

"Rogue, Rogue when Kurt told me that you were gonna be a councilor I was so happy, it'll be the four of us, including Evan of course, having a rocking time at the camp! Oh my god I hope I get put in to your cabin, don't you." Amanda said, while rushing over to meet Rogue at the drive way.

"Yeah, hey wait where are your bags?"

"Oh my dad's taking them out of the house."

"Just how many is them, exactly?"

"Oh just around three, but don't worry I'm sure they'll fit in the jeep, besides I'm packing light."

"They had better, 'cuz if they don't they'll be hitchin' their own ride to the airport."

"Speaking of ride's to the airport, where's Kurt?"

"Oh he's around."

"Rogue, where is my boyfriend?" Amanda asked, crossing her arms.

_Damn ah was hopin' she wouldn't notice._

"Tah tell the truth ah don't really know. Ah left him in front a' the house ten minutes ago, so ah don't know where he is, but he's probably coming ovah here. And speakin' a' leavin' where's yah dad with yah bags?"

"I'm over here and it would be great if you two girls could help me get these bags into the car." said while carrying the three largest bags that Rogue had ever seen.

_Looks like ah don't have tah eat mah foot, good thing to, ah don't think it would have tasted to good anyway._

"Yah call that packing light?" Rogue asked while chucking her thumb in 's direction.

"Well, yeah it is less than four bags and my dad is doing fine with carrying it all, so it is carrying light. Besides your just trying to change the subject on me, where is Kurt?"

"Like ah said before ah don't know, but he was carrying one of the biggest suitcases yah will ever see ion yah life. It was almost as big as him."

"Girls as much as I love to hear you two gossip I wouldn't mind if you helped me with the bags." pleaded

"It isn't hard for something to be almost as big as him, but he is my boyfriend we WILL find him and let him ride in the jeep, got it."

"Yeah, yeah whatevah floats yah boat sugah, and since he is yah boyfriend yah should know that he ain't gonna be one of the councilors there, he's actually gonna be attendin' the place as a camper."

"You know girls I really could use some help." said while trying to drag all three of the bags to the car at once.

"But he's old enough to be one of the C.I.T's'." Amanda pointed out, completely ignoring her dad.

_That doesn't mattah when yahre an elf like him._

"So he's short enough tah be one a' the campers and he doesn't like the responsibility that comes with being a C.I.T so he's pretending tah be fifteen,…even though he's seventeen, so pretend that he's your age, otherwise were gonna have a big problem."

"Girls I really wouldn't mind some help right about now." said, toppling under the weight of the suitcases.

Both girls turned around to look at him then returned to their conversation.

_There is no way that ah'm gonna touch one a' those suitcases, it might explode! They already look like they're gonna burst!_

"Wait so he is gonna be a camper, how will he pull that off, aren't your mom and dad working there?"

"Yeah, but they already know and said it was ok, ah think they only agreed so that they didn't have to trust him at the house and 'cuz they just didn't want to give him any of the responsibility that comes with being a C.I.T at the camp, 'cuz he will obviously screw something up."

"Yeah good point, and this way we can have a relationship there without it being all weird."

"Thanks for all of the help girls." Said sarcastically, while pushing the last suitcase into the jeep.

"You're welcome" they chorused.

_Ok now that was odd._

"Have a nice day mistah Sefton!" Rogue yelled while Amanda hopped into the car and they drove off to go and find Kurt.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Hey I think I see him!"

"Where?"

"In the park on that bench, over there!"

"Oh yeah ah see him now, sugah, go grab him." Rogue said, parking.

" Kurt!" Amanda yelled.

He looked up from the park bench and saw them and his face split into the biggest grin he had ever had.

"Schwester! Amanda! Camp Blood Moon here we come!" He yelled while running over to them and jumping into the jeep.

"Uh Kurt aren't yah forgettin' something?" Rogue asked.

_Oh mah god what am ah sayin' if he leaves that suitcase there it will be hilarious. Ah'll let him sweat it out when we get tah the airport, it'll serve him right foh takin' so long tah pack._

"Vhat am I forgetting schwester?"

"Ummm never mind, buckle in, this is gonna be a bumpy ride so you guys might wanna hold on, but not tah each otha' kay?"

_They have no idea just how bumpy this ride is gonna be, ah'm gonna give them a run foh their money._

"You got it!" they chorused.

"And stop doin' that, it's freakin' me out."

"That was the first time we did that today." Amanda said confused.

"Sugah the key word's today, now try not tah yell, ah want tah keep mah hearin' kay."

**Authors Comments**

Thanks for the reviews guys, oh and don't give up on this story, 'cuz in the next chap Rogue and Remy meet, see if you can guess how they meet.


	3. 3 whats your name

**Disclaimer **If you think that I own the x-men then you need therapy

When the trio had gotten to the airport both Kurt and Amanda were in shock at the fact that Rogue had managed to drive that fast and recklessly, and not get a ticket. Rogue on the other hand was grinning merrily at the fact that they were so scared. And when they went into the check in line and Kurt realized that he had no idea where his luggage was, just about made her day, what really made her day was when Amanda said that she could loan Kurt some clothes. But then again it was even better when after she said that the both of them turned beet red.

But what ruined her day was that she was currently sitting in the plane with Kurt and Amanda on either side of her. And you can just guess what they were doing, couples shit. They were holding hands and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. And they were doing this somehow with Rogue sitting in between them. That and they had been doing that for the past twenty minutes.

" Uhhh…guys ah think that ah'm gonna go to the bathroom, be back soon-ish." Rogue said while waving her hands in front of their faces, trying to get their attention. Noticing that they weren't going to come out of their trance any time soon the sighed and jumped over Amanda who was sitting next to the aisle.

She looked around the plane for someone who would trade seats with her. Her eyes fell on a guy who had two empty seats next to him.

_Well here it goes. Either he lets meh sit next to him or ah spend the rest of the time sitting in between the love sick couple. _

"Umm hi, can ah sit here?" Rogue asked, while walking up to the man who was sitting alone.

He turned to look at her, but ended up just staring at her.

"Is that a yes?" Rogue asked, getting annoyed at the fact that she knew that his eyes were traveling he length of her body, even though she couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses.

_Ah swear if he checks meh out one mo' time ah'm gonna chuck him outa' this plane._

"Remy will let you sit here if you tell him your name Cherie." Remy smirked

"Yah talk in third person?"

"Oui."

"Well that ain't odd at all."

"Oui."

"Is that all yah say?"

_Ah hate this Cajun._

"Non."

"Quit speakin' French!"

_Ah wonder if the pilot would be mad if ah chucked this guy out a' the plane, probably would, gotta resort tah different tactics if ah ever wanna sit. But then again this guy don't deserve meh being nice tah him._

"Non."

"Idiot."

"Cherie don't talk dat way about dis old Cajun. You know amoure him."

"Yeah right." Rogue scoffed.

"I knew I was right Cherie."

"Why ain't yah talkin' in third person anymore? And I don't love yah swamp rat, incase yah didn't get that from my sarcastic tone of voice."

_Ah love that look of shock on his face, he probably didn't know that I know French. Wait did I just think love?_

"I don't feel like talkin' in third person Cherie, and yah know you do, mon river rat."

"That ain't mah name! Stop speakin' in French! Ah don't love yah, yah stinkin' Cajun!" Rogue screeched.

They both cringed when they heard at least seven people yell at them to shut up. That and three old ladies that were sitting behind them told Rogue to take him back, which made Rogue blush.

"He ain't mah ex-boyfriend, we never even dated, in fact ah just met him. That and he doesn't even know mah name. And even if I was datin' him ah wouldn't take back a swamp rat like him. I would never take him back, ever. Not even if yah paid meh a million dollars! Well maybe if yah paid meh a million dollars, but then ah would just break up with him immediately after."

"I think that can be arranged mon river rat. But I don't like the idea of the automatic breakup. How about you go on a couple of dates with moi and den we see if you still want to break up."

"Ah ain't yah river rat, ah ain't a rat at all, yah on the otha hand are a no good lyin' swamp rat! Now move!" Rogue yelled, while pulling Remy out of his aisle seat and flinging him into the one across from them, causing him to land in some guys lap.

Rogue huffed and sat at the window seat.

_How much longer? Why can't this plane ride end? Of all people why was he the only one who had an open seat? Why? Why? Why? _

While Rogue was mentally begging the plane to crash Remy slinked back into his own seat. When she noticed this she turned around and faced the window, so he could not see her face.

"Cherie?"

"…"

"Cherie?"

"…"

"Cherie?"

"…"

"Cherie?" Remy repeated while poking her.

_Maybe ah should fake sleeping, nah, that won't work, ah was never good at that anyway._

"Cherie." Remy said yet again, while poking her in the stomach.

Rogue meanwhile, just sat.

_He pokes meh one more time and he will eithah have a bloody nose or a black and blue eye. Wait how can ah hit him in the eye, he's always wearing those stupid sunglasses ah mean if yah aren't blind then yah have no reason tah always be wearin' sunglasses. Ah mean what's up with the glasses._

Poke. Poke. Poke.

_5…_Poke…_4…_Poke…_3…_Poke…_2…_Poke…_1_

Rogue turned around, glared at him, and before he could get a word in she punched him, hard. Not the kind of punch that girls do in cat fights, no she gave him a good whack. His head went flying back at the impact. She had hit him right in the nose and man, was it bloody.

"That was a good punch, can you show me how to punch like that dear?" The old lady who had said that Rogue was Remy's girlfriend asked.

_Yah have got tah be kiddin' meh. She wants tah learn how tah punch? And she isn't mad at meh foh punchin' him? Well actually that one ah can live with that._

"Sure. Ok so you clench your fist and well yah just swing, but yah have tah put yahre weight in it." Rogue said, trying to explain it to the woman.

Rogue glanced over at Remy, and saw that blood was gushing from his nose.

_Ah guess he wasn't expecting that. Maybe ah should get him some medical attention, ah know that, that lady who was handing out the drinks would be more than happy tah give it tah him. Then he won't be able tah annoy meh._

"Hey, uh…flight attendant person, can yah give the Swamp Rat some medical attention, he got a bloody nose."

The flight attendant looked up from her papers, glanced at Rogue then let gaze rest on Remy who was currently looking absolutely pathetic.

"Oh yes of course, let me just get the medical bag."

_Wow, medical bag, real creative name. At least the Swamp Rat is out a' mah hands now._

"Bye Swamp Rat, have fun with the flight attendant." Rogue said, then returned her attention to the old lady "And yeah well that's pretty much it."

Remy pouted, when Rogue turned back around, to look at him.

"No way in hell am ah goin' with yah Swamp Rat. This is yah problem, not mine." Rogue said, guessing what he was asking.

"But Cherie you did dis to me, I don't think the flight attendant would be to happy if she found out that you did dis to me." Remy said while trying not to bleed to much.

"Ugghhh, fine ah'll go with yah. But would yah move, yahre bleedin' on the seats."

"Non, Cherie I think dat you are de one bleeding on the seat."

"Oh shut up Cajun, ah ain't on mah period."

"Are you pregnant den Cherie?"

_One minute he's hitting on me and the next he's callin' me fat! Ah don't need this right now._

Rogue slapped him, across the cheak, but also got his nose a bit, she could hear the crack, it sounded a lot like a water bottle crack.. He meanwhile flew back and landed on his but, in the aisle.

_Did ah just break his nose? Oh shit this ain't good. Man they might yell at me and then they might tell Kurt and Amanda then ah might have tah get a lecture from them to. Damn, that and his nose broke damn it, ah hope it doesn't hurt. Woah, wiat a second, this isn't blood on mah hand, this is ketchup! And that crack it was a crack of someone smashing up a water bottle. What the heck is that Swmp Rat up tah? Might as well go along with it for now._

"Oh mah god ah am so sorry, is your nose broken?" Rogue asked, while walking over to him so that she was standing in the aisle, next to him.

"Merde Cherie, you pack a punch." Remy replied, clutching his nose that was once again letting out a steady flow of blood.

"Yeah well ah learned from the best."

"Who would de best be?"

"Mah dad, Logan."

"Remind me not to get you agitated again Cherie, I don't feel like having a bloody nose every day."

"Ah'll do that."

_Damn, he's got a good poker face .And ah like his company a whole lot more when he has a bloody nose even though it is a fake bloody nose, ah hope he can have a conversation with me that doesn't have anything perverted in it. _

"You can do me to, Cherie."

_And all chances of a nice conversation are shattered._

"Oh shut up Swamp Rat, or do yah want meh tah kick yah in a certain area."

"Cherie are you sure you don't want to do certain other things with dat area."

"Trust meh Swamp Rat ah am absolutely sure that ah don't want tah do ther things with that area."

_Ok, yah are hot but cocky ain't mah type. But then again yah are really hot._

"Ok, I have the first aid kit, ummm sir can you get off of the ground so that I can help you out with your nose, but you need to come with me." The flight attendant with the name Trudy stuck to her shirt said, glancing at Rogue to Remy.

"Absolutely Belle, come on Cherie." Remy said, picking himself off of the ground.

"Trudy, can yah tell meh how many more hours of this flight are left?" Rogue asked.

"Just one hun."

"Mah name's Rogue."

"Cherie, how come you tell dat to Trudy but not me?"

"Simple, ah don't like yah Swamp Rat, and Trudy hasn't been annoying meh for the length of the plane ride."

"Non, we just met fifteen minutes ago, the plane ride has been thirty five minutes." Remy pointed out.

"Wow, good job Swamp Rat, I didn't know that you knew how to count past ten. Ah am very proud of yah."

_Maybe Trudy will say that there can't be any one else in the back, and I won't have to stay. Oh god with mah luck she'll say that ah have tah fix him up, damn it this must be karma for me locking Kurt outside of the house. Damn karma, it's a bitch. But then again ah am doing a good dead by faking that ah believe he has a bloody nose._

"Awww thanks Cherie, dat means alot."

"Rogue you can go back to your seat now, this will only take a minute." Trudy smiled sweetly, while taking Remy's hand in hers.

**Remy P.O.V**

_Cherie, please object. Come on Cherie object! _

"Actually mon Cherie here has extensive medical knowledge." Remy pointed out, as if it was obvious.

"Swamp Rat ah just graduated high school last year."

"Well then that settles it, sir you can come with me and we can get your nose fixed up automatically. Your French right?"

"Nope he's a Cajun Swamp Rat, and bye guys." Rogue said, darting back to her seat.

_No Cherie don't leave me with her, dat woman is evil, Cherie come back! Merde! How much trouble am I gonna be in when Trudy here realizes I faked it with ketchup? Damn at least Rogue would just hurt me, Trudy would probably be trying to get my glasses of to take a look at my eyes._

"Cherie! Wait, we're a couple and didn't that preacher man at the halter say that until death do us part? Cherie, you have to stay with moi until I feel better." Remy yelled, hoping that Rogue would go along with it for just a little while.

_C'mon Cherie you're the only one I want to kiss right now. I don't want Trudy here to shove her tongue down my throat, when it could be you._

"Oh yeah a' coarse, ah completely forgot about that, sorry." Rogue said, getting up from her seat and walking over to the back of the plane again, to sit with Remy and Trudy. "Don't worry Trudy, ah can clean and fix him up, we were just joking before when we said all of that other stuff."

"Oh, alright then." Trudy replied, obviously disappointed.

Both Remy and Rogue watched her walk away until she was stopped by one of the people on the plane. When this happened the pair became painfully aware that most of the people in the plane were watching them instead of the crappy romance movie that was playing.

"Ok…ah think we just made a scene."

"Cherie, right after you started talking to me we started making a scene, but we should be proud of ourselves were obviously better then the movie.'

"Yeah good point, now tell me how the heck yah managed tah coat yah nose with ketchup."

_Mon dieu, Cherie isn't as dumb as I thought she was, but then again I always knew she wasn't an idiot._

"Well mon River Rat I just did it while you weren't looking."

"Good tah know, now go wash yourself up, yah look like as kid who doesn't know how tah eat a hamburger."

"Then I'll meet up with you again Cherie."

"Can't wait." Rogue replied sarcastically.

"Bien."

"Go clean yerself up.'

"Oui." Remy replied, walking off to the puny airplane bathroom.

As he washed his face he wondered, _Rogue, that ain't the belle's real name is it? Wonder what it is. But then again it don't matter, were never gonna see each other again…unless she's gonna a be a councilor like I am, and at the same camp, den four weeks should be enough time to seduce her. And besides I might be able to convince her that as belle as she looks in the goth outfit she would look better without it._

Remy walked down the aisle and back to his seat. And just when he was about to talk the voice on the intercom came on.

"Please buckle your seat belt we will be landing now."

_Merde, now how am I supposed to ask her?_

Rogue stood up and started walking away.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Swamp Rat, ah gotta go back tah mah seat before Kurt and Amanda begin tah wonder where ah am so…remember not tah write." Rogue said, walking away, back to her seat.

_Bye Cherie, hopefully see you at camp in a few hours._

**Authors Babbling**

Sorry about the long wait for the update but you know how it is, finals. You gotta hate them. Anyway please review I want to see what you think and reviews make me update faster. It's a proven fact. Oh and in this story there are no powers well…except Remy's eyes


	4. 4 get in the car

**Disclaimer **I do not own the x-men in any way shape or form…but I wish I did……….

After Rogue had left Remy, she had made back to her seat, but she didn't do that unnoticed. After both Kurt and Amanda told her about how she should have told them if she was going to leave, she had just glared at them. Right when the plane landed and she was stuck with Kurt and Amanda talking about camp she had started to consider going back to Remy, but of course when she searched the crowd for him she couldn't find him.

Then when the three got their luggage, Amanda started babbling nonstop about how great it was that she was going to spend a month with one of her best friends and her boyfriend. Even though Rogue and Amanda were friends it did not mean that Rogue didn't get annoyed with the girls constant gossip and talking and then when around Kurt the lovey dovy-ness or the shyness. And after her Cajun incident Rogue was not to happy, so she had automatically yelled at Amanda to shut up. That had not made the situation any better.

Then Amanda and Kurt had gotten mad at her for being unreasonable, so she had to tell them why she was so pissed. Then of course Amanda squealed in delight, asking if the guy was cute, which had earned her a glare from both Kurt and Rogue. After that the three had sat in silence, waiting for Logan, Ororo and Evan to pick them up.

"Rogue! Kurt! Amanda!" Evan yelled when he saw the trio.

_Here comes skater boy, glad he ain't still mad at Kurt othawise this will be a long car ride._

The three of them jumped off of the curb and ran to meet him.

"Dang, Kurt is it just me or did you shrink?" Evan teased.

"Haha very funny Spike." Kurt laughed back.

_Man, I saw that comin' from a mile away._

"Spike?" Amanda asked confused.

_Oh yeah she doesn't know, and it doesn't look like Kurt 'r Evan is gonna tell her any time soon._

"It's a long story, involving tents with their doors open at night, sleeping bags and a certain Evan sitting on a porcupine." Rogue explained.

"Care to elaborate." Amanda replied.

_Later, I just wanna get tah that camp foh now._

"Ah would but ah don't feel like it right now. Evan can you please tell her 'cause I'm tired of being the one who always has to explain the story?" Rogue asked.

_Come on, come on ah don't wanna be the one tah tell it, besides it would be even more funny if he was the one who had to tell it, he might blush during it, or worse._

Evan opened his mouth to reply he was cut off by Logan and Ororo coming out of the car to see their adoptive children and Amanda. So instead of answering Evan furiosly shook his head no. The three nodded their heads to show that they understood what he meant. Except for Rogue who, believe it or not pouted.

_Damn, di ah just pout, ah think that Cajun is wearin' of on meh._

"Children, it is so great to see you all after so long." Ororo said, wrapping Amanda and Kurt up into a hug, while Rogue stepped back to avoid being swept up into the hug.

"It's great tah see yah to Ororo." Rogue smiled.

"Hey kid, Elf, Amanda haven't seen you guys in a week or so." Logan said looking almost happy.

"Wolvie!" Kurt and Rogue cried out, while Kurt squeezed out of Ororo's arms.

_Good memories, god ah love camping._

Amanda eased her way out of Ororo's arms and looked at the rest of them with a confused expression on her face. "Wolvie?" she asked.

"Logan and claws and a camping trip with a bloody deer, I don't need to say anything else, you can just guess." Evan replied, walking over to the car.

"Let me geuss none of you will elaborate." Amanda said, eyeing everyone other then Evan.

Pretty much Amanda, let's go, the faster we leave the faster we get tah go back home." Rogue said, walking with Evan to the car.

**Remy POV**

When the plane had landed Remy had searched for Rogue but of course he had not found her. He had reasoned that he would see her at camp, but he was not entirely sure about that. What he wanted was reassurance, but without Rogue he wasn't about to get that. He spent the whole time of gathering his luggage thinking about it.

He was being driven crazy, so crazy that he took someone else's luggage by mistake, even worse was that, that particular person thought that he was trying to steal it, so he had to explain to the woman why he had taken it. The worst part was that the person was the same old lady that was on the plane.

But currently what was troubling him was that he was trying to call Henri to pick him up, but his brother would not pick up.

"Please leave a message after the beep."

_Oh don 't worry I'll give you plenty of beeps frere_

Beep.

"Henri! I have been waiting for a hour! Merde, frere where are you? Well wherever you are hurry up and pick me up, I don't have a car!" Remy ranted, unaware to the fact that a car was pulling up next to him.

_I would be saying much worse if there weren't petites here._

Henri smiled and rolled down his window, waiting for Remy to stop ranting to him, over the phone. But then decided it was better to just startle him.

"Bonjour mi petite frere, have you been waiting long." Henri asked, smirking when Remy snapped his phone shut and turned around to glare at him.

_Frere you are treading on thin ice._

"No, just a half hour. That's why I was yelling into this phone." Remy replied, grabbing his luggage and rolling his eyes.

_Very thin ice._

"Oui, so I can go get drunk now right?" Henri teased.

"Ha ha yoh real funny you know dat?" Remy said agitated.

"Oui." Henri said, revving up the engine. "So mon frere, why are ya gonna be a counciler at dat place anyway? What's it called? Blood Moon Camp? Petite odd don' cha you think?"

"Oui, Mercy made me. Said I had to do something other than eat, sleep, steal and have sex." Remy replied.

"What else is dere other den dat?" Hernry joked.

"Ask your wife that, besides it just might be worthwhile. Who knows, dere just might be a belle fille there."

_A very belle fille. _

"True, but a camp might get boring after a while, non?" Henry replied.

"Oui, maybe." Remy said.

_Not if de Rogue be dere, no use getting my hopes up, slim chance dat she will be dere to._

"So how do we get dere, frere?" Henry asked, coming up to a stoplight.

"You mean you don't know?" Remy screamed hysterically.

_You have got to be kidding._

"Ummm…Oui." Henri replied sheepishly

"Merde, frere how we gonna get dere now?" Remy questioned.

"Don't worry, Stormy said she would pick you up from a coffee place." Henry replied

_Of course I should have known, when Henry gets stupid it's Stormy to the rescue._

"Good ol' Stormy I can always count on her." Remy said, stressing out the always.

"Oui, frere you can." Henry said stopping the car in front of Starbucks. " And here we are, a bientot." Henry said, driving away, and only giving Remy enough time to take out his suitcase.

"Batard."

**Rogue POV**

After the group had piled back in the car and Amanda and Rogue had put their luggage in the car, Evan and Logan had asked Kurt where his luggage was. Which resulted in Kurt telling them the story, which had resulted in him and Rogue having to tell their family the whole story.

"Wait, so you actually got the resident chatterbox to quit talking for three days?" Evan asked amazed.

"Yup." Rogue replied smugly.

"Nice, man." Evan said, giving Rogue a hi-five.

"Yeah ah know, yah should have been there Evan it was complete bliss."

_More like heaven._

"You two do know that I am right here, right?" Kurt asked.

_Duh, that just makes this even more fun._

"Nice going, kid." Logan said from the passenger seat in the car. "I never thought anyone would ever be able to get the elf to shut up."

"Logan." Ororo said with her stern voice, from the driver's seat.

"Hey, Ro why are we stopping in front of Starbucks?" Amanda asked, confused once again.

"Yeah, ah didn't know the camp was here…ah always thought it would have more trees." Rogue added.

"Oh, were just picking up a friend of mine, who's going to be a counciler at the camp as well as you and Evan." Ororo replied vaguely. "And that would be him."Ororo pulled the car to a stop in front of starbucks and rolled the windows down and yelled "Come on Remy we don't have all day!"

_No, no there is no way at all, there must be a million Remy's in the world… right?_

**Remy POV**

Remy had been waiting for a total of five minutes before he heard Ororo, but that still didn't keep him from complaining that she was late.

"Stormy, you came for moi." Remy said, getting up and grabbing his suitcase.

_She hates that name._

"Do not call me that." Ororo replied sternly, "Put your bag in the trunk, you can sit in the middle."

"Oui." Remy replied, heading to the back of the car and opening the trunk.

"Run him ovah, now." Rogue said.

_Is that a Mississippi accent I hear. No, it couldn't be._

"Rogue, I can't just run over my friends." Ororo said in her, shocker, stern voice.

_It is._

Remy walked over to the front of the car and sat imbetween Rogue and Evan.

"Bonjour Cherie, we meet again." Remy said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh yeah….what a pleasure." Rogue replied, snatching her hand away from him, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Oui, it is."

**Rogue POV**

_Oh shit, not him._

**Authors note**

Please review, I really want some reviews, and sorry for the wait, I got grounded for playing with fire…and our cabnits, but really please review, it makes my day when you do.


	5. 5 walk, now

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the x-men in any way, shape or form, at all! No, nada…nien. **

**Remy POV**

Around five seconds passed in complete silence. Those five seconds consisted of Remy pouting at Rogue, Rogue glaring at Remy, Ororo and Logan wondering about how Rogue and Remy met in the first place, and in Ororo's case dreading the fact that Remy hitting on Rogue was the cause of her hating him, and in Logan's case thinking about how to hide Remy's body because he was sure that Remy had hit on Rogue. That also consisted of Kurt and Amanda sharing knowing glances, that this was going to be an interesting car ride, and Evan wondering who the heck Remy was.

But of course that silence was cut short when Evan blurted out. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"Evan do not swear." Storm reprimanded.

_Wonder how many times she has to say dat._

"Well, I am Stormies ami, and Roguie's amoure." Remy replied, turning to face Evans confused look.

_Looks like de skater boy doesn't know french._

"Huh?" Evan asked

"Ah am not yah love Swamp Rat!" Rogue yelled, slapping Remy.

"Ouch cherie, dat hurts, kiss it to make it feel better." Remy said, rubbing his cheek.

The three heard a growl from the front of the car.

"Wait, Rogue he didn't say that he was your love." Amanda corrected.

_Are Stormy, Rogue and moi de only ones who speak French here?_

"Amoure means love in French." Ororo explained.

"Oui, and Rogue is moi amoure." Remy added.

"Ah am not yoh love Cajun! Quit sayin' that!" Rogue screamed.

"Rogue do not scream in this car, if you do one more time you will have to walk there." Ororo said, sternly.

_Stormy, when will you lighten up? Huh, I just made a pun._

"Fine." Rogue said, fake zipping her lips for extra measure.

_Dat was cute, but to bad i can't do anythin' wit Cherie's mouth if it's closed._

"Schwester, is he zhe one zhat was annoying you on zhe plane?" Kurt asked.

_Don't tell moi he's going to go all big brother on moi._

"Yup." Rogue replied.

"How did you do zhat mien bekanter? It usually takes me at least twenty minutes to get her mad." Kurt asked.

_Dat was unexpected. What's bekanter mean?_

"Kurt!" Rogue screeched, trying to turn around and hit him, but of course the seat belt wouldn't let her.

_Dat was expected._

"Rogue." Storm said, once again in her stern voice.

_Now de world is back to normal._

"Kid if you yell again I will kick you and Gumbo out of the car, give you a map, and you can walk there."

_Who's Gumbo? Does dat homme ever stop growling?_

"Who's Gumbo?" Remy asked, having a sinking feeling that it was him.

**Rogue POV**

_Woah, ah can't believe he already got a nickname._

Apperantly no one else in the car could either because no one answered his question.

"You bub." Logan growled.

"Well looks lahke yah got yoahself a nick name from Logan, ah nevah thought ah would see the day." Rogue said.

_Tah tell the truth ah nevah thought you would meet Logan eitha, but that's beside the point._

"One more word Stripes, one more word." Logan growled.

_Damn, he's angry, thanks a lot Swamp Rat._

"Ummm…so Remy, are you gonna be a councilor at the camp?" Amanda asked, hoping she could get the two to not argue for the rest of the car ride.

"Oui, petite."

"English, dude! English!" Evan shouted.

_Man, he should a' taken French instead a' Spanish lahke ah told him tah._

"Non."

_Why is this converstation so familiah? Oh mah god this is a replay a' what happened on the plane. Wait, does this mean that ah'm lake Evan?_ That thought had made her shudder.

"Cold Cherie?" Remy asked her, ignoring the annoyed Evan, and throwing his arm over her shoulder. She immediately tensed.

_Let meh go._ _Let meh go. Let meh go._

"Let meh go!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get his arm off of her.

"Stripes." Logan growled.

"Cherie?" Remy asked, confused.

"Let meh go!" Rogue screamed again.

"Ro, pull over, now." Logan barked.

Ororo did what she was told, and Rogue finally stopped screaming after Remy removed his arm.

_Oh god ah just lost it. What came ovah meh?_

"Stripes, Gumbo out of the car, now." Logan ordered. Once Rogue and Remy got out of the car Logan handed them the map, " It's a forty minute walk, have fun."

With that the car drove away.

_Please oh please, if there is a god, strike Remy with a bolt of lightning._

**Remy POV**

_Why did Cherie scream? I didn't hurt her did I?_

"Cherie, what wrong? Why did you scream when I touched you?" Remy asked, after the car had left, leaving them standing in the dust.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again and started walking.

_I'll ask Cherie again later._

"Cherie, where are you going, I am de one wit de map, remember." Remy pointed out.

She scowled, turned around, snatched the map away from him and then stalked off.

"Dat wasn't very nice Cherie." Remy said, running to catch up with her.

"Who said ah'm nice?" Rogue replied, her original composture returning.

"Bien point, Cherie, but do you know what dat thing says?" Remy asked

She snorted in response "Course ah do, now come on." Rogue said, starting to run away from him.

_At least she's back to her old self._

**Rogue POV**

Rogue was running far ahead of him and she was obviously much faster than him. But she suddenly stopped running when she remembered why she had stated screaming, when Remy had put his arm, around her shoulder.

_The rape. That damn rape. He grabbed meh, mah dad, he grabbed meh and he flung meh and ah was beaten and stripped. _By now she had sunk to the ground, and started crying. _He hit meh and he tore my shirt of a' meh and he felt meh up._

She had stopped thinking and just cried on the sidewalk, on the highway. Remy ran over and sat next her and then moved her so she would be sitting in his lap and crying into his chest.

"Cherie? What's wrong Cherie? Come on, you can trust moi."

Instead of responding she shoved at his chest and screamed at him to get away from her, but instead of letting go he tightened his grip on her and had her cry into his chest.

They sat like that for a good ten minutes, until her sobs finally died away.

_Please don't ask what ah think yah gonna ask._

Rogue tried to wipe away her tears, but Remy beat her to it, leaving his finger, resting on her cheek. She scowled and roughly stood up and stalked off.

_Ah can't believe ah just cried, and in front of Swamp Rat of all people! Ah nevah let mah self cry evah. Ah didn't cry when the police told meh mah dad was going tah jail, ah didn't cry when they told meh mah mom was dead, so why was ah cryin' in front a' him?_

Rogue ran, dropping the map.

**Remy POV**

Remy stood up, scowling at her retreating form.

_Porquoi? _

He started walking and picked up the map that she had dropped, then took off running after her, hoping to get an explanation for her bursting into tears and running off. The whole time that he ran he managed to keep her in his sight, until he started to lose his breath.

_Did Cherie do track?_

Remy stooped and tried to catch his breath, while he could see Rogue still running, fast as ever.

_Dat femme needs a leash._

Remy stood up and realized that he couldn't see Rogue anymore and that there was a sharp pain in his side. He finally gave up and started walking the rest of the way, wondering about whether or not she knew where she was going.

**Author Babbling**

Ok, I know this chapter was really angsty and short, but don't worry I will make up for it in the next chapter. Oh and sorry about the long wait for the update, but don't worry I will make up for that to, trust me. Oh and the next chapter will not be as…well…odd. **Please Review!**


	6. 6 finnally at camp, i hate sappy

**Disclaimer**: I shouldn't even have to say it.

Rogue had ran all the way to the gates to the camp, and the tear stains had died off long ago, along with the redness in her eyes. The only thing about her that could make you tell that she had been crying was her beyond foul mood. She stood outside the gate, waiting for it to open. She waited for a total of half a minute before she decided to kick the gate.

"Open up!" Rogue screamed, beating her fists against the gate.

Sadly, this was when she realized the there was a com on the side of the gate.

_Yah have got tah be kidding meh._

Rogue pressed the intercom and nothing happened, she did it again and still nothing happened, she did it again and nothing happened, by now she was getting annoyed. She swung her fist, and broke the intercom.

"Shit!" Rogue screamed.

She ran back, climbed up the tree that was closest to the gate and jumped over the gate, landing on her feet. She then ran over to a giant cabin, that looked like the camp mess hall. Then she heard the noise of at least three hundred teenagers.

_Yup, this is definitely the mess hall._

She walked in and was hit with a wave of what felt like a million voices.

_Ah knew ah shouldn't have come, wonder if ah could run all the way back home. No wait then ah'll run intah Swamp Rat and have tah answer all a' his questions. But he'll be here also, so ah'll just have tah avoid him._

"Rogue!" Evan yelled, making his way through the crowd to her, "Guess who is counseling my cabin with me!" without giving her a chance to reply or process what he just said he added, "Pietro! The guy at school who I hate!"

_And ah care why?_

"Evan, calm down it ain't gonna be that bad." Rogue said, trying to reassure him and get away from him all at the same time.

"Rogue you don't understand what it's like to be stuck with someone you hate." Evan exclaimed.

_Try meh._

"Evan, shut up and listen tah meh." Rogue ordered.

Evan stood stock still and closed his mouth.

"Yah two are gonna be in the same cabin, and yah are gonna be spending a lot of time together for the next month." Rogue said.

"And the upside is?" Evan interupted.

_Don't interrupt meh!_

"Don't interrupt meh Evan, ah am helpin' yah. Since yah guys will be spendin' so much time together yah have the perfect chance tah leave him stranded in the woods or somethin'." Rogue explained.

"Hey that's a good point dudett, gonna go see if it'll work. See you later!" Evan called over his shoulder, while running off somewhere.

_Gawd, he's gonna get in deep shit one day._

**Remy POV**

Remy had run all of the rest of the way back to find slightly dented gates, a brocken intercom and no Rogue.

_Just moi luck._

Remy looked around, thinking of a way to get past the gates, and thinking about who had broken the intercom, but it didn't take him long to figure out that Rogue had broken the intercom and dented the gates.

_Dere is no doubt in moi mind dat, dat femme can pack a punch._

"Is anyone dere?" Remy yelled.

No one answered.

_D'accord den, time for a different route._

Remy ran back into the trees, brought out his bo staff, ran forward, then flipped over the wall.

_Dat's better._

He walked into an area that looked like a mess hall, and judging by the sound of the place it was one, and tried to find Rogue.

"Remy!" Amanda yelled, walking over to him, with Kurt in tow.

_What are their names again? I know the guy is Kurt and the girl is, Kurmanda, Ronda? Dieu, what is her name?_

"Ve vere vondering vhen you vould get here. Vhere is Rogue?" Kurt asked.

" I don't know mon ami, dat femme left me stranded and ran away, but was kind enough to leave de map." Remy replied.

_Non need to tell dem about what happened, I don't even know what happened._

"Yup, zhat sounds like Rogue alright. Oh and I am in your cabin." Kurt agreed, smiling.

"Bien, wouldn't want to be in a cabin where I didn't know any of de homme's." Remy replied, brightening up a bit.

_Maybe Kurt can tell moi what went on wit her._

"Oh yeah, I got this for you." Amanda said, handing Remy a piece of paper, " The names of the kids that your going to be counseling and your co-councilor are on it. Kurt and I are gonna go find Rogue, see you later Remy." Amanda added, walking away and pulling Kurt with her.

_Dat was odd. Now, who am I wit?_

Remy read the piece of paper, it read co councilor, Piotr. Remy scoffed.

_I'm gonna work wit a guy named Piotr, non, de homme's name is now Pete._

The boys in the cabin were Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Jamie and Kurt.

_Not bad, at least Kurt is dere._

**Rogue POV**

_Huh, now what?_

"Rogue!" Amanda yelled running up to her, and dragging Kurt behind her.

_That girl has a good grip._

"Yeah shugah." Rogue replied.

"I have the sheet, that tells you who your co-councilor is and whose in you cabin, and where your cabin is of course." Amanda said, practically oozing excitement.

Rogue was silent, while reading it, and Amanda and Kurt were obviously getting impatient.

_Damn, they want tah know really bad, don't they. Might as well keep quiet longer then. Do they really think ah would have any opinion on the arrangement when ah don't know anyone on this list othah than Amanda? Ah wonder who Kitteh is, aftah all she is gonna be mah co-councilor._

Finally Amanda got fed up with waiting "Well are you psyched or what, were gonna be in the same cabin!" she asked slash squeeled at her.

"No worries, Amanda ah think this is actually gonna be sort 'a fun, just maybe." Rogue said.

_Actually now that ah think about it, it just might be fun. If the Cajun doesn't ask the question. Actually more like if that Cajun doesn't talk, at all, but we all know that's impossible. Or well at least ah do._

"Great, lets go to the cabin!" Amanda squealed, releasing her grip on Kurt, and instead grabbing Rogue.

Rogue shot Kurt a look that said help me, and Kurt just smiled back at her. But Rogue couldn't figure out if his smile was because he liked to see her tortured or if it was because he didn't know that she was being tortured.

_Sometimes he's just a plain idiot, simple as that._

**Remy POV**

_Now quoi. I could always find Cherie. Tried dat didn't work. Now what?_

"Remy!" Kurt yelled, running over to him.

_Kurt? Quoi does he want? Wher's Amanda? Huh, now I remember de femme's name. Conveniant._

"Oui." Remy replied, looking at a winded Kurt.

"Let's go to zhe cabin."

"Porquoi?"

"Huh?"

_Dese people need to learn French!_

"Why?"

"Because we need to unpack." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh, your pere has mon bags. Where are yours?"

"I left zhem at zhe park, but it's not my fault, it's just zhat Rogue didn't tell me zhat I left zhem zhere, so I forgot zhen I remembered when we got to the airport, but it was to late zhen." Kurt explained, babbling.

_Dat homme can talk._

"Oui, oui, lets go get mon bags from your pere's car first, non?" Remy yelled over the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Sure, no need to yell, I'm right here." Kurt said, rubbing his head.

**Rogue POV**

"Amanda!" Rogue yelled, yanking her arm out of her friends grip.

"What?" Amanda asked her, confused.

"In case yah haven't noticed ah don't have any of mah luggage with meh." Rogue pointed out.

_No wonder she and Kurt date, they are both so alike. But they still are mah friends, and most of the time not annoying, but they just have tah be annoying sometime._

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I thought you put it away with everyone else." Amanda said, confused.

"Ah was with Remy, walking here, remembah." Rogue said, cringing at the memory.

_That was one sappy memory, ah hate sappy._

"Well then come on, lets go get it." Amanda sad, rolling her eyes and grabbing Rogue's wrist.

"Do yah know where Logan's car is?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"Duh." Amanda replied, pulling Rogue out of the mess hall.

_Ten bucks says we end up getting lost._

**Remy POV**

The two of them had been walking around for a little over an hour and still were no clooser to finding Logan's van. They had run into a red head and some guy. They apparently were councilers at the camp also. They had introduced themselves as Scott and Jean. And even with their help they were still lost, except now four of them were lost.

"Mon dieu Kurt! I thought you said you knew where de homme's car was?" Remy screamed at him.

_Stuck in the middle of a bunch of trees with miss perfect, miss perfects boyfriens and Kurt, dis is not how I like to spend my summer!_

**_Authors Babaling_**

Please review, it's my first story plz don't be mean and tell me if you want any translations.


	7. 7 lost pt 1

**Diclaimer: **ok, it's disclaimed.

**No POV, Back at the Camp**

Rogue, Remy, Scott, Jean, Amanda and Kurt's absence had not gone unnoticed, it had not gone unnoticed at all. Kitty, Pete, Wanda and John had definitely noticed when the councilors that they were supposed to be working with, and in Kitty and Pete's case some other campers did not show up.

In fact they had all gone looking for them, and in the process they had ran into each other. They had all talked about their problem with the councilors and agreed tyo go talk to the staff about it.

So the four of them were currently trying to talk to Ororo, Logan, the owner of the camp , Hank and Warren. They were in office and were currently in an awkward silence. And Logan was getting annoyed, and fast.

"What do you want kids?" Logan growled.

"Ummm…like mister Logan…" A nervous Kitty said, trying to complete her sentence, but not having the courage to.

Wanda, noticing that Kitty was terrified cut in, "Alright, look, the four of us can't find the councilors that were assigned to out cabins and Kitty and Pete here, can't find two of the campers."

The staff raised their eyebrows at Wanda's bluntness. Logan was about to let out some r-rated words but Ororo grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to calm down.

"Just who would those people be, Wanda?" Ororo asked, her hand still on Logan's shoulder.

"Ooohhh oh I know! Pick me! Pick me!" John yelled, hopping up and down, and nearly falling over, except for the fact that Pete caught him.

"Ummm, alright then. John who are the people that are missing?" Ororo asked, wondering about why this camp had all of the crazy's.

"Jean who's supposed to be with Wanda, Scott who is supposed to be with me, Remy and Kurt who are supposed to be with Pete and Rogue and Amanda who are supposed to be with Kitty." John said, glowing pride.

"What!" Logan cried out, ripping out of Ororo's hold.

"I said, Rogue, Anmanda, Jean..."

"Thank you John." Ororo cut him off, once again grabbing Logan.

"Well what do we do now, Mister Xavier?" Warren asked, speaking for the first time during the whole conversation.

"We find them of course." Xavier replied, with a warm smile on his face.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue and Amanda had been walking around for a total of, well a lot of time and had no idea where they were. But of course Amanda denied not knowing where they were. And Rogue and Amanda were currently arguing over whether or not they were lost.

"It's dark, were in the middle of the woods and were fucking, lost!" Rogue screamed to the night stars.

"We are not lost, I know exactly where we are." Amanda replied haughtily.

_Ah huh, we just have no idea where the heck we are that ain't lost at all._

"Oh yeah." Rogue drawled, "Then tell meh shugah. Where are we?"

"In, the woods, duh." Amanda said, waving her hand in dismissal.

_God, if ah just kill her and don't plan it out, ah will only be charged with second degree murder, right? Or is that first degree murder with a lower sentance? _

"Oh, ah thought we were in Antartica, thank foh clearin' that up foh meh." Rogue replied sarcastically, while sitting down at the trunk of a tree.

"Sure, no problem." Amanda said, obviously not noticing Rogues sarcastic tone.

Rogue rolled her eyes, and laid down.

"Rogue, get up. We have to keep walking." Amanda whined, grabbing Rogue's wrist and trying to pull her up.

"So we can get even moh lost? Yeah, thanks but no thanks." Rogue grumbled, pulling her wrist out of Amanda's grip.

"Fine, you can do that, I on the other hand will keep walking and make it back to the camp." Amanda huffed, walking away.

_Finally, ah should have made that bet out loud, then ah would've gotten ten bucks. Oh well, ah'll just steal it from her._

**Remy POV**

The four of them lapse into complete silence, after Remy's yell.

"Remy, I think you need to calm down." Jean said, trying to soothe him, but of course it was not working. Kurt meanwhile was looking sheepish.

_Deui, did dat femme just tell moi to calm down? She's not the one who wants to get answers from Cherie, and she's not stuck here wit monsieur prissy, Kurt and herself…well actually she is here wit herself but dat's not de point!_

"Porquoi?" Remy asked, not caring at all.

"Because you just yelled at Kurt for no reason." Jean replied, still remaining nice.

"Non, I yelled at him parce que (because) he got moi lost in de woods!" Remy yelled.

"Quit yelling, your going to wake the dead." Scott said, rubbing his head.

"I should care 'bout dat quoi?" Remy replied, plopping down on the ground.

"Zhe..zhe dead, like zombies?" Kurt stuttered.

_He's scared of zombies? You have got to be kidding moi!_

"Don't worry Kurt, there aren't going to be any zombies." Jean replied, once again trying to be the soothing one out of them all.

_Time to have a petite amount of fun._

While Jean was trying to soothe Kurt, Remy figured out how to get his revenge, scare the wits out of the both of them, and if he was lucky Scott to. Remy eased up behind Kurt and grabbed him roughly from behind.

That lead to a chorus of screams, the first one coming from Kurt, then his scream startled, Jean who screamed to, which caused Scott to yell at them all to shut up. But then apologize to Jean. And Remy to burst out into laughter that made him sound like a maniac.

_Now dat was funny._

"That was not funny Remy." Scott glared.

"Non, non dat was tres funny." Remy replied through laughs.

"No it wasn't Remy." Scott repeated.

"Your only saying dat because I scared your girlfriend." Remy replied, waving his hand, in a dismissing way.

That comment lead to the two of them to turn beet red.

_I geuss dere still in de denial period. Oh well dere is no problem in hurrying dem up, right now dere just sickening._

**No POV Back at Xaviers Office **

Everyone stared in shock at . The same question was on all of their minds, did he just make a joke?

Logan was the first to recover from that shock though "Kitty, Pete, Wanda, John lets go and find those missing teenagers."

"Actually according to these papers Remy, Scott and Jean are in their early twenties." Warren pointed out, glancing up from his papers.

"Then we'll go find some young adults" Logan growled.

"Objection." Wanda said.

That just caused Logan to growl even more "What?"

"What about the campers who are here?" Wanda asked.

"Ororo and I will watch over them, go and find those six." Hank reassured, ushering them out of the office.

"Well then lets go comrades." Pete said walking out onto the paved path, while Hank ushered the rest of them out of the office.

"Well, like now what?" Kitty asked, confused.

"We do what Xavier said, we find them." Wanda shrugged.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue heard a chorus of yells, one of them sounding a lot like Kurt, and the moment that she heard them a very scared looking Amanda came rushing back to her.

"Oh my god! Did you hear those yells?" Amanda asked, panicked.

_Ah thought she was leaving? Might as well fake that ah have no idea about what she is talking about._

"Nope." Rogue replied, easing herself into a better sitting position.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked, looking more and more scared by the second.

_She ain't gonna leave meh alone is she?_

"Ah heard the screams." Rogue stated.

"You did?" Amanda asked, somehow even more worried.

_Ok she is annoying the hell out a' meh._

"Yeah, ah think we have established that fact. What do yah want meh tah do about it?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

" Do you think that there's a serial killer?" Amanda asked.

_Yah have got tah be kiddin' meh._

"Ok, yah know what. How about yah stay here and ah will go check out the noise." Rogue suggested.

Right then was when they heard loud maniacal laughter.

"Oh my god, it is a serial killer." Amanda breathed.

_Yeah, 'cuz there is a serial killer at a summer camp, 'cuz that ain't cliché at all._

Rogue got up and brushed off her jeans. And started walking in the direction of the screams.

"Wh…where are you going?" Amanda stammered.

"To the screams." Rogue replied, still walking.

"You can't do that!" Amanda yell whispered, running to block Rogue's path.

"Oh yeah, and why not?" Rogue replied, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Because, then the killer will kill you and I will have to live with the regret of letting my friend walk right up to la serial killer."

_Thanks foh the concern._

"Uh huh, bye." Rogue said pushing passed her.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Amanda grumbled.

**Remy POV**

"Ummm Remy." Kurt said shyly.

_Shy? I've only known de homme for a day and I know dat dis homme is not shy. It's de apocalypse_

"Oui mon ami_._" Remy replied suspiciously.

"I zhink zhat ve are lost." Kurt said.

Than everything happened in a split second, Remy ran after Kurt, Kurt ran into Jean, Jean fell back and onto Scott, Scott tripped backwards and grabbed Remy and they all landed in a heap on the ground.

"Well dat was graceful." Remy complained, trying to untangle himself from Scott and Jean.

"No it vasn't" Kurt replied, also trying to untangle himself.

"He was being sarcastic." Scott sighed, surprisingly enough trying to get untangled from the rest of them, and accidentally pulling Jeans hair, which caused her to scream bloody murder.

That's when the four of them heard two voices, two distinct female voices. One distinct southern voice and another was a New York. Remy and Kurt exchanged glances, and all four of them listened to the girls conversation.

"Oh my god Rogue! Another person's been murdered!" Amanda exclaimed.

_Dat femme is tres dumb._

"Amanda ah think yah have been watchin' way to many horror movie's." Rogue sighed.

_I second dat._

"Friday the thirteenth was a great movie!" Amanda exclaimed, offended.

"It had no plot and wasn't scary in the least." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"No way, it was heck a' scary." Amanda replied.

"Tah yah maybe, but not tah the average person." Rogue scoffed.

It was that moment that Kurt decided to make their pesence known, through a sneeze.

_Now dat, dat was even more graceful den de fall._

"Rogue did you hear that?" Amanda asked, latching her arm onto her friend.

"Yeah, it was a sneeze. Looks like this killer has a cold." Rogue replied, wrenching out of Amanda's grasp.

With that Amanda tried to grab Rogue again, but Rogue saw that coming and moved out of the way, causing Amanda to fall and land right on top o f the other missing campers. And with that Rogue burst out laughing.

_I like your laughter a whole lot more when it ain't directed at moi._

**Authors Babbling**

Please, please review…yeah and that's it…REVIEW!!!


	8. 8 lost pt 2, fire

**Disclaimer: **Too tired…(snore)

**No POV Search Crew**

"Like where do we start looking?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe the woods." Wanda snapped, getting tired of Kitty's valley girl talk.

"Well, like yeah, duh. But like where in the woods, their like totally huge." Kitty replied, moving her arms in a wide gesture.

"Shut up, half pint." Logan growled "We're gonna go strait."

"Which way?" John questioned.

"Strait." Logan repeated.

"Which way?" John asked again, taking his lighter out of his pocket.

"Strait." Logan and Wanda both growled.

"Which way strait?" John asked, letting a small fire escape the lighter.

"Like, in front of us, John." Kitty replied.

"Which way in front of us?" John asked, putting his lighter back in his pocket, after he kissed it, making Kitty and Pete walk slightly away from him.

"What the hell do you mean, which way in front of us?" Wanda screamed at him, nearly lunging at him, but being held back by Logan and Pete.

John on the other hand had no idea that Wanda was about to rip his head off at any moment responded, "Well there are lots of ways in front of us sheila, if I turn around then that is one way in front of me, and if I turn slightly again then that is another way to. So in short sheila, there are one hundred and eighty different ways to go if you say in front of us." John babbled.

"There are like three hundred sixty different like ways in front of us, John. Actually now that I like think about it, that kind of like makes sense, in a like totally freaky find of a way. But only if you think of it as three hundred sixty degrees, so three hundred sixty ways." Kitty agreed.

"You have got to be kidding! You agree with his completely warped logic!" Wanda screeched, tearing out of Pete's and Logan's hold, but making no move to strangle the Australian pyromaniac.

"Ummm. Like yeah, if you like think about it, it sort of like makes sense." Kitty explained.

Wanda hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"Ok, we wasted too much time, pretty soon there isn't gonna be any light left so, if there aren't any objections then let's get a move on." Logan growled.

John raised his hand and started jumping up and down.

"What, fire bug?" Logan growled again.

"Mate, I need to go to the bathroom." John said.

"You're kidding right?" Wanda asked, in disbelief.

John shook his head, no and sat on the ground, rocking himself back and forth.

"Fine, does anyone else need to go to the bathroom?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow when both Kitty and Pete nodded their heads.

"Now, that I think about it, I need to go to the bathroom to comrade." Pete, spoke up.

"Yeah, like me to." Kitty added.

"At this rate, were never gonna find them!" Wanda yelled, plopping herself on the ground.

**Rogue POV**

After Rogue had finished laughing, which had taken quite a bit of time she helped the five of them get untangle themselves from each other. Once they were untangled and had their introductions, they all agreed to sit and wait until morning and then try to find their way back to camp.

"I think that Kurt and I should lead the way back to the camp, in the morning." Amanda suggested.

_Over mah dead body yah will._

"No! Non!" Rogue and Remy yelled at the same time.

"Yah tried tah take meh back tah Logan's car, so ah could get mah luggage and look at how that turned out!" Rogue yelled, gesturing to the woods around her.

_Ah still can't believe ah actually came with her though._

"Hold on Cherie, you got lost in dese woods porquoi Amanda was trying to get you to your pere's car?" Remy asked her, confused.

_Ah think ah just pointed that out, yeah._

"Yeah, and…" Rogue replied, waving her hand in a go on gesture.

"Dats how I got stranded here, Kurt tried to take me to your pere's car." Remy explained.

_Oh mah god Kurt is a male version of Amanda and vice versa…whoa._

"No kidding, that how Jean and Scott got stuck here to?" Rogue asked, genuinely curios.

"Actually Cherie I don't know how dey got stranded, here. We just ran into them a while ago." Remy replied.

_Ah just realized that Remy and ah are getting along and having a conversation…ten bucks says he ruins it before we get back to the camp._

The four of them stared at Scott and Jean expectantly to tell them, just how and why the two of them got stranded in the middle of the woods.

"It's a long story. That I actually don't know." Jean attempted to explain, without really explaining.

_Looks like miss perfect isn't very good at avoiding answering questions that she don't wanna answer._

"That ain't an answer Jeanie. Besides, how could yah not know how yah got stranded in the woods?" Rogue stated, crossing her arms.

"Ummm…well it's sort of a long story." Scott added, scratching the back of his neck.

"We got time, mon ami." Remy gestured to the woods.

_Yep, so spill._

"Remy, ah think ah know just what these two love birds were doing." Rogue addressed Remy mischievously.

"Oh and dat would be what Cherie?" Remy asked, faking confusion.

"Yeah, what vere zhey doing, Schwester?" Kurt asked, not needing to fake confusion.

_So, so dumb. And tah think, we're related. Well by adoption, but it's almost the same thing._

"Well they could have always been…"

"No, we did not do that!" Jean screached.

_That hurt mah ears, really badly._

"Ah didn't even say anythin' yet." Rogue said, sweetly.

"You were going to." Scott snapped.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly he'll tell you, happy?" Jean sighed.

"Am ah ever?" Rogue asked.

_Nah, really am ah ever, when Swamp Rat is around?_

"Oh, this can be like a bed time story." Amanda said excitedly, shifting out of her sitting position and into a lying down one, to be more comfortable.

**Remy POV**

Jean and Scott exchanged glances that said, you tell them.

"Well, you guys probably aren't gonna believe what were about to tell you." Scott admitted.

"You mean, what your about to tell them, because I have no idea about any of this." Jean corrected.

_Sure she don't._

"Try meh." Rogue replied, also settling down into a more comfortable position.

"Sure thing, Cherie." Remy said, moving closer to her.

_Just if Cherie would actually let me do dat._

"Pervert." Rogue rolled her eyes, getting up and walking to sit in between Kurt and Scott.

"Cherie, don't insult moi, you know you amoure moi." Remy replied, bringing his hand to his heart.

"Ah don 't love yah swamp rat!" Rogue seethed.

_Ha, Cherie forgot to deny being called Cherie._

"Oh god, not this again." Amanda complained.

"What?" Rogue asked, confused.

_Oui…quoi?_

"You two arguing, you do it all the time, and you have known each other for like what? A day? Two at the most." Amanda sighed.

"We don't argue." Rogue and Remy replied, in unison.

_See, we just agreed on something…dat we don't argue…huh…dat is…not……odd._

"Yeah whatever." Amanda replied, dismissing the topic with a wave of her hand, "Now back to the story."

"Wait, they have to tell it in the morning." Rogue yawned.

"Why?" Amanda asked?

_Quoi?_

"Because, elf ovah here has already fallen asleep, Rogue replied, motioning to her brother, who was now sprawled on the floor, snoring.

_How can dat homme fall asleep so fast?_

**No POV Search Crew**

Kitty and Wanda were done using the bathroom and now the two of them and Logan were busy waiting for John and Pete to come out of the boy's bathroom. The only reason that Wanda had gone was because Logan had forced her to. And now they had been waiting a whole ten minutes for those two to get out of the bathroom. If they turned around and looked at the boys bathroom they would have seen a small trail of smoke coming from it. And they would have seen that small trail of smoke growing larger and larger.

"I will say it again, at this rate we are never, ever going to make it to the other campers before the camp is over!" Wanda exclaimed.

"She like has a point, we've been like waiting for like ever." Kitty complained, stifling a yawn.

"Your actually tired, it's only what, two a.m" Wanda replied astonished.

"Yeah well I like need my like sleep." Kitty snapped.

"Woah, did you just get mean?" Wanda asked, while Kitty began to look sheepish, "I think I like you now."

"Ummm…like thanks I like think." Kitty replied, confused.

"Logan, get them out of there. We need to get a move on." Wanda ordered.

Logan growled something that sounded a lot like a fine, but there was too much growl to really tell, and stalked off into the boy's bathroom. Around a whole three seconds later he ran out, with Pete in tow.

"Like what?" Kitty asked, jumping to her feet.

"Fire." Logan growled.

"Where's John?" Wanda asked, noticing that he wasn't with them, but not really actually caring.

Logan and Pete exchanged glances.

"You don't actually know do you?" Wanda sighed, getting up from the ground, and wiping the dirt off of her pants.

"Well, I.." Pete was cut off by maniacal laughter.

That's when the four of them looked up and saw a strawberry blond Australian standing on top of a large rock, laughing and wielding his lighter.

"Like, found him." Kitty gulped.

"Get down from there bub!" Logan managed to yell and growl at the same time.

"Never! I am lord of the flame!" John exclaimed.

"John, either you come down or I bring you down, then I will kick where the sun definitely does not shine!" Wanda yelled up at him.

"Never, the lord of flames will never bow down to mere peasants!" John screamed, laughing.

**Rogue POV **

After Kurt had fallen asleep Amanda drifted off, cuddling up next to him, and after that both Scott and Jean fell asleep, with their heads resting on each other. It was so sweat Rogue thought she was going to barf. She had moved away from Scott and Kurt and back to her original seat next to Remy. Remy was glad at that fact.

"They're so cute it's sickening." Rogue commented.

"Oui, it is. De're worse den Mercy and Henry." Remy agreed.

_And they would be who exactly?_

"Who're they?" Rogue asked, propping herself on her elbows so she could get a proper view of him.

"I'll tell you, if you tell moi why you were so scared of moi touching you earlier." Remy replied slyly.

_Damn, ah forgot all about that! Now what am ah gonna tell him?_

Rogue glared at him for a half a second before jumping up.

_Is that a fire? You have got to be fucking kidding meh!_

"Quoi?" Remy yelled, jumping up "You can't just not tell me Rogue! Remy yelled, using her real name, well the one that she had indirectly told him, so she would know that he was being serious.

"Fire!" Rogue screached.

"Quoi?" Remy asked, confused.

"Fire! There is a freaking fire!" Rogue screamed at him, turning him around so he could see the smoke.

"Merde!"

_No shit this is bad._

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Amanda ordered sleepily.

Both Remy and Rogue rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Youre going to tell moi Rogue." Remy said, not as a question, but as an order, then added "Now quoi, Cherie?"

"This." Rogue replied, letting out a long, high pitched and shrill shriek.

The other four woke up immediately, with the same look on their faces, that read what the hell are you screaming about.

"Fire." Rogue shrugged.

"What!" They screamed simultaneously, jumping to their feet.

"Uhhh…fire." Rogue explained like she was talking to five year olds.

_Ah could have sworn ah just said that._

"What!" They repeated.

_Woah, their really good at that._

There is a fire mon ami's I think we made dat perfectly clear." Remy explained.

The four of them turned their heads so that they could stare at what was now a huge trail of smoke in the air. All of their mouths hung wide open.

_Ah swear, their gonna catch flies like that._

"Come on Remy lets go." Rogue said, grabbing Remy's hand and racing off in the direction of the fire.

**Remy POV**

_Merde, now I'll never get Cherie to answer moi!_

**Authors Babbling**

Ha ha cliff hanger!

Please, review, I'm really sad because of the lack of reviews. Yeah, yeah I know there is a violin playing in the background, blah ,blah, blah. I really want to know whether or not you people like it…so review. For me (puppy dog eyes).


	9. 9 found, i heard something

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own them and neither do you! …I think…**

**Oh and just to warn you this is going to be a very odd chapter.**

**NO POV Inside of the Xavier's office**

"Ororo." Warren said, looking up from his papers.

"Yes, Warren." Ororo replied, from her seat across from the professor at his desk.

"Did you hear something?" Warren asked, setting his papers down on the table and looking at Hank, Ororo and the Professor.

"What do you mean Warren?" Hank asked, thoroughly confused, and setting down his own medical papers.

"I thought I heard someone scream that they were the lord of the flame." Warren explained getting a look that asked are you crazy from Ororo and Hank.

"All of the campers are in their cabins, Warren." Ororo explained.

"Well, not all of them. Remember the kids that are with Logan who are going to go find the missing campers and councilors. Hank corrected.

"Well I could have sworn that I had heard someone scream that, and that person sounded so familiar to." Warren wondered, moving to the window and looking around and then turning back to his colleagues.

But if he had looked for an extra second he would have seen some trees that were dangerously close to the office light on fire. And if the four of them in the office had been listening closely they would have heard John laughing.

"Well maybe one of the campers did sneak out of one of the cabins." Ororo pondered.

"That's impossible, the cabins are far away from here, along with the kids bathrooms. The only thing that is close to here is the councilers bathrooms and the mess hall. Now that I think about it the mess hall is actually pretty far from here to." Hank answered.

"That would really stink if the councilers bathroom lit on fire, after all it has the showers in it to." Xavier said suddenly.

"Yes, it would be bad for them, but why do you bring that up ?" Ororo asked.

"Oh, no reason." Mr. Xavier replied absentmindedly, returning back to his paper work.

The three staff looked at each other, shrugged it off and returned back to their work, completely forgetting about the voice screaming that he is lord of the flame.

**Remy POV**

Rogue had dragged him back to the camp, and they had both long since lost sight of their friends. That they were expecting, knowing that their friends were not the fastest people, but what they were not expecting was to arrive at camp, and find a cabin, which looked surprisingly a lot like a bathroom light on fire. They also were not expecting Rogue to "accidentally" ram Remy into a tree when he tried to ask her a certain question.

To see John standing on top of a large rock wielding a lighter, Kitty trying desperately to put out a fire, Pete trying to find water to put out the fire and Wanda and Logan yelling at John to come down from the rock. That, they were definitely not expecting.

_Well dis isn't odd at all…_

"Well this ain't odd at all." Rogue said, in shock, voicing Remy's thoughts.

"Oui Cherie." Remy agreed, mouth hanging open at the scene in front of the two of them.

"We should help them." Rogue stated.

_Cherie don't avoid de question…now just if I remembered what it was._

"Porquoi?" Remy asked, not thinking at all.

"Because ah don't want tah see the camp light on fire, that's why, Swamp Rat." Rogue replied, slapping Remy on the back of the head.

_Now quoi was de question dat I was going to ask Cherie?_

"Oh." Remy replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, oh." Rogue replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

_Might as well ask her quoi I was going to ask her…dis won't end bein._

"Cherie."

"What?" Rogue asked, already agitated.

"I was going to ask you something but I forgot what I was going to ask you, so quoi was I going to ask you?" Remy asked.

Rogue just blinked.

_Oui, I didn't understand quoi I just asked either._

"Uhhh, I have no idea what yah just said…how 'bout we stop that fire." Rogue replied, chucking her finger in the direction of the fire, which had now engulfed a few more trees.

"Oui." Remy replied, still confused.

"Then let's go." Rogue replied.

Remy nodded, tried to run over to Pete, and ended up running into a tree.

_Ow._

**No POV People Stuck in the Woods**

"Where did they go!" Jean screamed, kicking a tree, but missing and hitting Kurt where he did not want to be kicked instead.

Kurt doubled over in pain, and hit Scott in the stomach, he fell backwards and landed on Amanda, who then grabbed Jean and pulled her down to, so they all landed in a pile.

"Zhis is serious déjà vu." Kurt said from his spot on the ground.

"Amen to that." Both Scott and Jean replied at the same time.

"Oh you mean when Rogue and I walked in and saw the four of you in a tangled heap on the ground." Amanda asked, laughing at the memory.

"I don't know vhat you are talking about." Kurt sniffed.

"Yeah right." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"No, I really don't." Kurt replied, trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about either." Scott added on.

"Well then I geuss I'll just have to tell you guys about how you were all in a pile on the ground." Amanda fake sighed.

"No zhanks, ve're good." Kurt cut in.

"So then you remember!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Scott, stop tickling my leg." Jean said suddenly.

"Oooh, rejected by your girl, zhats bad." Kurt added on, glad for the change of subject, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of his girlfriend.

"I'm not tickling your leg, Jean." Scott stated, confused.

"Wait…then what's on my leg?" Jean asked nervously.

"I'll take a look." Amanda responded.

"Well what is it?" Jean asked, only to be cut off by Amanda's shrill scream.

Amanda jumped up into the air and took off running, screaming spider, and the other three soon followed in pursuit, each of them screaming about spiders.

**Rogue POV**

Remy had ran into a tree, Pete was carrying him to the medical ward, Logan and Wanda were having no luck getting John down from the rock, and Kitty was having even less luck with the fire…things were not looking up for them.

_Ah think ah'll help the short one with the fire._

Hey…do yah need help?" Rogue asked, coming up behind Kitty.

Kitty jumped and turned around, "Like, what are you like doing here?" Kitty asked.

_Waddaya think, ah was offerin' tah help yah._

"Offerin' tah help yah with getting' rid ah the fire, who started it?" Rogue asked.

"Like John, the guy on top of the rock, and the like water's right like over there." Kitty replied, pointing to a couple of gallon holders, that were lined up on the ground.

"Thanks ummm."

"Kitty."

"Rogue."

Rogue walked over to the cans.

_What's up with these, they look so familiar, like ah've seen them before somewhere. Maybe ah saw them around mah house._

Rogue turned it around and read the label, by the fire light.

_Mah god, this Kitty girl is the valley girl version of Amanda._

"Kitty!" Rogue yelled.

"Like what Rogue?" Kitty asked, rushing over.

"Do yah know what yah have been pouring on the fire and around the fire?" Rogue asked.

"Like ummm water." Kitty answered.

_Damn, at leats she knows ah'me tryin tah point somethin' out tah her. Amanda can't even thell that._

"Nope, sorreh, wrong answer. You were pouring gasoline around and on the fire."

"Like woops." Kitty deflated.

_Is she really mah co-councilor, really!_

"Yeah woops. Yah got any water that is actually water around here?" Rogue asked, getting up.

"Yeah in like Mr. Xaviers office, maybe." Kitty responded.

**Pete and Remy…the unconscious Remy**

"It probably would have been a good idea to ask how to get to the Medical room before I left." Pete muttered to himself, laying Remy down on a bench. In what looked like an outdoor rest area.

"It's also probably a good idea tah not talk tah yahre self." Rogue added on, walking up to him and sitting on the part of the bench that Remy wasn't occupying.

"Where did you come from, comrade?" Pete asked, jumping a little, considering he had not heard her enter the clearing.

"The woods." Rogue replied, waving her hand in the direction of the woods, "Yah know where Xavier's office is?"

"Yes, I'll show you. Why didn't I think of that before?" Pete exclaimed.

"Think of what?" Rogue asked, confused and getting up.

"I could have asked Mr. Xavier to tell me where the medical ward is." Pete responded, slinging Remy over one shoulder.

"Oh." Rogue replied, in shock that he could carry Remy on one shoulder.

"Well let's go, comrade." Pete said walking off to Xavier's office.

**Logan and Wanda …and Lord of the Flames**

Wnada and Logan had been trying to get John to come down for god knows how long to no avail. At one point when Wanda yelled at him to get his but down there that instant, he took of his shirt, threw it at her and told her that she could have his shirt instead. Then he told her it was dry-clean only.

Of course that just riled up Wanda's and Logan's tempers. That was when Logan tried to climb up the rock to get him down, but John just nearly set Logan's hair on fire. So now the two of them were out of ideas other than yelling at him…the idea was not working that well.

"John get down here!" Wanda screamed up at him, getting agitated at the fact that she and Logan had not been able to get him to come down from the rock.

"Shiela i will not come down unless you call me by my name." John replied, playing with his lighter.

"Oh and what would that be?" Wanda gave up.

"Why Alderlice, but I prefer Lord of the flames." John smiled.

"You're a saint?" Wanda exclaimed, "It's the apocalypse!"

"We won't call you lord of the flames, firebug! Get down." Logan growled.

"No." John argued back.

Now, if the three of them had not been busy yelling at each other, they would have heard Amanda, Jean, Scott and Kurt scrambling up the boulder from the backside, screaming about spiders. But they were yelling at each other, so they didn't hear them scramble up the giant rock.

"Why the hell not?" Wanda seethed.

But she didn't get an answer, because at that moment four missing campers ran into John, knocking all of them off of the rock and landing them in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Ok, we really need to stop doing this." Jean sighed, at the bottom of the pile.

"Yeah" Scott and Kurt agreed.

"Good job, you got him down." Wanda smirked.

**No POV, Back at Xavier's Office**

"Okay I could have sworn I heard something this time." Warren sighed, slamming down his papers.

"We do not swear in my office Warren." Mr. Xavier replied, not even looking up at him.

"You're just hearing things, no one is doing anything." Ororo assured him.

"But I heard a loud crash." Warren stated.

"Probably just a bear, Warren." Hank replied nonchalantly.

"Well okay." Warren started to say, but was cut off by three loud knocks on the door.

"See, that's probably the search crew right now." Hank pointed out, waling over to the mahogany door and opening it.

When Hank opened the door the four people in the office were greeted by the sight of a goth southern girl, looking beyond annoyed, and a large Russian man carrying a knocked out Cajun. Not the kind of sight that you could see every day.

"We need water." Rogue stated, coming into the room.

"Rogue? When were you found?" Ororo asked, in shock.

"That ain't important right now, what is important is that the guys bathroom's on fire and we need tah put it out, now." Rogue ordered.

"What?" Ororo and Hank exclaimed at the same time.

"Told you I heard something." Warren said.

**Author Speaking**

**Sorry for the giant wait, I just hit a major writers block, please drop a review it will be much appreciated.**


	10. 10 welcome, tacks and whats your secret?

**Disclaimer**: Ok it is getting really annoying to having to keep doing this all of the time.

**No POV**

They didn't have anywhere to put Remy so they just had Pete carry him everywhere. All of the Staff that were awake, minus the Professor who couldn't help because he was in a wheel chair, John because he would in his words " not kill such a beautiful fiery masterpiece" and Remy who was in a coma went to work at putting out the fire.

When they had finished putting out the fire, the councilor's boy's bathroom hardly resembled a bathroom, let alone a room. That's when the professor told them that because of that the boys and girls who are councilors would have to share a bathroom. None of the girls were too happy about that, and Rogue was the least happy.

Of course that was when Remy decided to wake up and ask "Quoi happened?" Of course Rogue just got mad at him and tried to lunge at him before Scott and Pete grabbed and held her back. Then John got all of his lighters confiscated, there were 36 in all. After that John had an emotional breakdown.

Then they all had to go to their own cabins to sleep, there were only two hours left before morning. Pete ended up carrying John back to his cabin, and both Remy and Rogue agreed that they would get their suitcases the next day. And with that they all headed to their cabins.

Kitty didn't even have the energy to talk to anyone on their way to the girl's camp side. And everyone fell asleep fast that night. That is of course when they were allowed to sleep after they got to their cabins.

But only one person dreamed of the camp being set on fire. Not surprisingly that one person also was very happy that night.

**Rogue POV**

That night when Rogue and Kitty had gotten back to the cabin, before they got to go to sleep Tabitha, had suggested playing truth or dare. But for obvious reasons that had not turned out well.

But of course all of the girls agreed to it. And all of the girls other than Tabitha regretted agreeing to it to.

RECAP

"Councilor's and new camper, welcome back!" Tabitha screamed, throwing her hands in the air. Her version of a greeting for when Rogue, Kitty and Amanda stumble into the cabin, dead tired.

"Yeah, welcome back Chica's." Jubilee agreed, hopping off of her top bunk bed.

"Ha! Right, ah haven't stepped foot in this cabin once. This is not welcome back, this is welcome." Rogue dramatically replied.

"I like feel, like totally dead." Kitty whined, plopping on a bottom bunk.

"Wait, first introductions. I'm Amara, and they're Rahne, Tabitha and Jubilee. Your turn." Amara said.

"Rogue." Rogue said.

"Amanda." Amanda said.

"You like already know me." Kitty grumbled, sleepily from the bed.

"Ok, now tell us what happened." Jubilee comanded.

The three girls exchanged glances.

"Oh nothing…" Amanda started.

"Other than getting lost in the woods…" Rogue continued.

"John lighting the guy's councilor's bathroom on fire…" Kitty added.

"And Remy passing out…" Amanda concluded.

The four girls who were already at the cabin stared at the three in shock.

"How did you manage to do that all in one afternoon and part of a night?" Rahne asked, from a top bunk vertical to Kitty's.

"Skill." Rogue shrugged.

"You know what we should do, to make your day better." Tabitha suggested, walking over to Rogue and Amanda and slinging her arms around them.

"What?" Amanda asked, curios.

"Well play truth or dare, of course." Tabitha exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "I'll go first, Rogue truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rogue replied, not caring about it at all.

"Do you have a crush?" Tabitha asked, unhappy that she didn't get to dare her.

"No, mah turn. Kitty, truth or dare?

End RECAP

And that was how that night went, Rahne had opted to not play, Jubilee had to hit on every guy around her age that was not taken, for the next week, Tabitha licked the cabin, Kitty got dressed up as a goth, Rogue had to go prep for an hour, and Amara got a mud bath, then freaked out.

BRING!!!

Rogue grumbled and got out of bed. "Ah hate Mondays."

"It's like Tuesday." Kitty corrected, from the bottom bunk.

"Ah hate those to." Rogue mumbled, plopping on the floor next to Kitty.

"Shouldn't you like make your like bed?" Kitty asked.

_And why would ah waste mah time doin' that?_

"Ah'll do it some otha' time." Rogue waved, walking to the cabin door.

"Like where are you like going?" Kitty asked.

"Ah'm gonna go wash up then get mah suitcase. Ah still haven't gotten it yet." Rogue replied, leaving the cabin. But she only got five steps out of the cabin before someone yelled for her.

"Councilor person! Wait up!" A blond called from the cabin, dragging her tanned friend with her, out of the cabin.

"Fine, but hurry up. And mah name is Rogue, not councilor person." Rogue stopped walking, and rolled her eyes.

_Didn't we do the whole greeting thing last night._

"Sure thing Rogue. The blond then motioned to her friend " Can we come with you, she has to go to the bathroom real bad.".

_Ah don't care ah just want tah take a shower._

"Do you know what we're gonna have to do today?" Tabitha asked.

"Not a clue, mistah Xavier will probably tell us durin' breakfast." Rogue replied, not caring at all.

"Hopefully nothing that will get us dirty." Amara added.

_And why did she come tah an outdoor camp if she doesn't want tah get dirty?_

"Oh come on 'Mar you need to live a little. And being afriad of dirt is not living a little." Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Where are yah even headed?" Rogue asked, trying to get rid of the two girls.

_Ah'm sure she mentioned that eirlier, ah just forgot…big whoop._

"Girls bathroom isn't that where your going? Didn't I already tell you that?" Tabitha asked.

"Nah, I'm goin' tah the councilors bathroom." Rogue replied, shaking her head.

At that moment the speakers went on, saying that breakfast was in twenty minutes.

_So much foh that idea, looks like ah'll be takin' a shower aftah beakfast. Might as well go get my suitcases then._

"Bye." Amara shyly waved as Tabitha dragged her off to god knows where.

"Bye." Rogue waved, deciding that the girls weren't that bad, as long as they would let her have some alone time.

**Remy POV**

That night when Pete, Remy and Kurt had gotten back the guys were far less nosy than the girls. And actually let them sleep. But of course they had a mini war, and then had some sleep.

It had started when Remy walked in the door and Bobby accidentally hit him in the face with a rubber band. Than Remy went outside, picked up a stick and threw it at Bobby. But Bobby ducked and it hit Sam.

Who thought it was Roberto and punched him. Roberto, not expecting the punch fell back and hit Jamie. And so on.

BRING!!!

"Non!" Remy yelled. Throwing a pillow at the cabin door. But of course it did not puncture the door at all.

"Vhat did you do zhat for?" Kurt asked, getting off of the bunk that he shared with Bobby, that was directly opposite of Remy and Pete's shared bunks.

Remy didn't reply and tried to get back to sleep. But in a cabin full of boys that was of course impossible.

"Are we supposed to wake him up?" Bobby asked, getting off of the bottom bunk and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_Non._

"Maybe, comrade." Pete replied, getting out of his own bottom bunk.

"Nah, let him sleep. What's it matter anyway?" Sam replied, jumping off of the top bunk.

_Oui, I like dat homme._

"But he still needs to get his suitcase." Kurt argued.

_Do dat later…to tired._

"I say we wake him up to see what he'll do, why does he wear sunglasses when he's sleeping anyway?" Roberto asked.

"Oh, maybe he has an eye disease or something." Jamie wondered out loud, jumping off of his bottom bunk that he shared with Roberto.

_It's worse den a disease homme. Now let moi sleep!_

"Shut up!" Remy growled, pushing the pillow on his head.

"Hey, hey do not be rude to us. For being rude you will pay the price." Bobby chastised, yanking the covers off of Remy.

_Just pretend to sleep, dey will give up soon enough._

"I'll just wake him up." Pete replied, picking Remy off of his top bunk, and dropping him on the floor. Surprisingly enough his glasses did not fall off.

"Dat was not nice." Remy groaned, pulling himself off the ground.

"It was either you get up or Kurt shows you the way to the garage, comrade what would you have chosen?" Pete replied.

"I can still show you zhe way if you vant Remy." Kurt offered, oblivious to the fact that no one would ever take directions from him.

With that Remy bolted out of the door and out of the guys part of the camp.

"Are you that bad with directions?" Bobby asked Kurt suspiciously.

**Rogue POV**

_Oh damn._

Rogue had just gotten to the garage, which was littered with anything and everything. It was giant room with a van, jeep, convertible, three motorcycles and a bus.

But that was not all, it had tools scattered on the floor, tall shelves attached to the walls, empty cans of soda, chairs in random places and a harmonica. Rogue had no idea why there was a harmonica.

"Ow!" Rogue screamed when she accidentally rammed her leg into the edge of a table. A steel table.

_Real graceful Rogue, real graceful._

"You okay, Cherie?" Remy asked, coming out of nowhere, but appearing at the door that Rogue had left open.

"What the hell!" Rogue yelled, startled, jumping back onto the table and knocking down all of the tacks that were collected on top of it.

_Why the heck are there tacks in a garage?_

"I'll repeat moi question Cherie, are you okay?" Remy asked, easing through the boxes and standing next to her.

"Ah'm fine Swamp Rat, just help meh pick up these tacks, will yah?" Rogue replied, not liking the start to her day.

"Oui, oui Cherie, Remy will help you pick up dese tacks on un condition." Remy replied holding up a finger.

_Damn, he's talking in third person again._

"Oh and what's that Swamp Rat? Rogue asked.

"You tell moi what happened, the other day, Rogue." Remy stated, crossing his arms.

_SHIT!!! And he used mah name, so he's serious, double shit!_

"Fine, one condition." Rogue replied, crossing her arms to.

"Oh, and what's that Cherie?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yah take off those glasses and let meh see yah eyes." Rogue shrugged.

_Ha! Judgin' by the freaked look he's given meh he doesn't want tah tell meh. What can be so bad about eyes, anyway?_

**Remy POV**

Ah'm fine Swamp Rat, just meh pick up these tacks, will yah?" Rogue replied.

_I just got de perfect way to get Cherie to tell moi whats wrong._

"Oui, oui Cherie, Remy will help you pick up dese tacks on un condition." Remy replied, holding up a finger.

"Oh, and whats that Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.

"You tell moi quoi happened the other day, Rogue." Remy stated, crossing his arms.

_Rogue s'ill vous plait tell moi._

"Fine, one condition." Rogue replied, also crossing her arms.

"Oh, and what's that Cherie?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow.

_I don't like where dis is goin'._

"Yah take off those glasses and let meh see yah eyes." Rogue shrugged.

_Dis is not moi day._

**Authors Babbaling**

Yeah, sorry about the crappy chapter…it's just that I really hit a stop at what to do. But no worries I will think of something. And my account was acting up to. In the meantime though, review.


	11. 11 run from your secrets and Pietro

**Disclaimer:** I don't, most likely can't, and most likely will not ever own the X-Men.

**No POV**

Both Remy and Rogue stared at each other with pain stricken faces and fear in their eyes. Remy could see the fear in Rogues eyes, but of course Rogue couldn't see through Remy's dark sun glasses.

They stayed like that until Both Evan and Pietro ran into the garage, with Pietro running after Evan. Both were snapped out of their fear of their secrets being told at that moment.

Both turned to see Pietro pinning Evan against the wall, and Pietro with hot pink hair. Of course they both broke out into laughter at that moment.

**Rogue POV**

_Ah can't believe ah'm thinking this but thank god Evan and Pietro came here. Okay that was odd._

"Hey Evan, hey…Pinky." Rogue waved, putting on a mask so that they two intruders couldn't see what had just happened, and stepping away from Remy.

"It's Pietro!" Pietro yelled angrily, throwing his hands in the air, giving Evan a chance to slip out, away from Pietro and run behind Rogue.

Rogue turned around and saw that Remy had put on a fake amused mask on his face to.

_Man, ah bet he's real good at poker._

"Non, I think it's Pinky, wit dat hair you have to be Pinky." Remy disagreed, joining the teasing.

Pietro's face got bright red, so that he looked like a giant valentine. "My name is Pietro, and if you want to name like that your shades and your gloves!" Pietro yelled at them.

Both Remy and Rogue flinched, but no one noticed, including each other. Pietro didn't know the memories that he had dug up with a single sentence, and both preferred that he would never find out.

_It's not mah fault ah can't…can't stand touch. It ain't mah fault that it freaks meh out._

"That was the lamest come back that ah have ever heard." Rogue scowled, mask still on, but changed, to look like she was simply annoyed.

"Oui, it was. Cherie is right, Pinky." Remy added, also scowling.

Evan looked around the garage, at the three scowling faces and figured that it was best if he stayed out of it. But of course, when he tried to ease out of the room, Pietro noticed.

"Where do you think you're going, Daniels?" Pietro yelled, chasing after Evan, who was now running out of the room.

_Oh, yeah, 'cuz he's all high and mighty. On that pink horse a' his._

Once they were both gone, Remy finally spoke up. "Bien garcon." Remy stated sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, ah have no idea why Evan hates his guts." Rogue rolled her eyes.

After that they both stood in an awkward silence, neither wanting to mention what had happened before Pietro and Evan interrupted them, but both also thinking about it.

"Ah'm just gonna grab mah stuff and go." Rogue announced, trying, unsuccessfully to ease the tension.

"Oui, moi to." Remy replied, just as awkwardly.

_Well this ain't awkward at all._

"Do yah have any idea how we're gunna get our suitcases from the inside of his car, without the keyes?" Rogue asked, pretending that nothing had ever happened.

"Cherie, you are so niave." Remy waved his hand, reaching into his pocket.

_He bettah not be doin' what ah think he's doin'. 'Cuz if he is Logan is gonnna skewer him._

**Remy POV **

After a total of a minute Remy unlocked the car. And in the next five minutes both of them got out their suitcases, and started to head back to their respective cabins. Once Remy reached his cabin he could hear yelling and screaming, it sounded like his family, Lapin and Theo.

But when he got inside it was only Ray and Roberto. They were standing on opposite sides of the cabin, on the top bunks, yelling at each other about something that had to do with a girl named Rahne.

"Shut up!" Remy yelled at the two, from the doorway.

_Do not need dis._

Both of them looked at him, then immediately jumped off of the bunk beds and ran to him, and started pleading their stories, at the same time.

"Do you homme's not know de meaning of shut up?" Remy groaned, walking out of the cabin, the boys on his heels.

"I think he is trying to tell you something, comrades." Pete said, also exiting the cabin, with Kurt, Bobby, Sam and Jamie.

"But I didn't do it!" Ray argued, while Roberto shut up.

"Do quoi?" Remy asked, interested.

"At breakfast, Roberto punched Ray because Ray told him he was a wuss, then Ray punched him back, then they started fighting, and one of them accidentally spilled some food in some girl named Rahne's hair." Sam explained, looking bored.

_I missed breakfast! Merde!_

Remy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Pete. Pete shrugged, and Remy shook his head.

He then turned back to Sam "And quoi happened after dat?" Remy asked.

_Do dey serve brunches?_

"She screamed, jumped up in her seat, and then her friends flipped us off and led her to the bathroom, then had some announcements." Sam replied, still bored.

_Not bad, dat fille must have been pissed._

"Quoi announcements?" Remy asked Pete.

When Pete was about to reply Kurt cut him off, obviously excited. "Ve are paired up vith Rogue's cabin for all of zhe outdoor activities, hiking, games, and swimming." Kurt announced, beaming.

_Swimming. I can live wit' dat._

"Dat true?" Remy asked, shocked.

"Well not just that, he also announced what other cabins are paired up and that the guys councilors bathroom is no longer usable so all of the guys have to use the girls bathroom, but we already knew that." Pete replied.

"Yeah, but you guys forgot to mention the fact that the girls in that cabin hate us now, because Rahne is one of the girls in that cabin." Bobby added, glaring at Ray and Roberto.

Once again Remy raised an eyebrow.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue hauled her one suitcase over to her cabin. It was horrible, not only because it was way too heavy, but because every time she would take a step some girls would run right in front of her.

_Ah have no idea how Amanda managed tah do this. She probably got Kurt tah do it foh her._

Rogue finally made it to her cabin, and flung her suitcase in. Hearing a satisfying thunk, then some screams. Kitty came out of the cabin, and looked around until she saw Rogue.

"Like Rogue, don't like throw things in here." Kitty whined, grabbing Rogue's arm and dragging her into the cabin.

There Rogue found Tabitha, Jubilee and Amara sitting in a circle on the floor.

_Well this ain't odd in the least._

"Now what did ah say about try'n tah contact the dead without meh." Rogue joked, placing her hands on her hips, and tusking them.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and stood up. Then pulled up Jubilee and Amara with her free hands.

"We're coming up with an idea on how to get the boys back, for what they did to Rahne." Tabitha replied, as if it was obvious.

Rogue looked at her like she was crazy. "Where are Amanda and Rahne?" Rogue asked, choosing to ignore that specific comment.

"Getting Rahne washed off." Amara answered.

"From what?" Rogue asked, suddenly curious.

"The like guys spilled their like breakfast on her." Kitty supplied.

"They did what!" Rogue yelled, not liking where the story was going in the least.

_Wait a second, ah missed lunch. Shit._

"Yeah, chica. And that's not it, they're also the guys from the cabin that we're going to be doing all the hikes and everything with." Jubilee complained.

"Wait, who's the cabin that we're with? Rogue asked, anxiously.

"You're like probably not going to like, like what I'm gonna tell you." Kitty said, shiftily.

This time Rogue growled, "What cabin?"

"Like the cabin that like Pete is the like councilor of." Kitty replied, shrinking behind Jubilee.

Rogue almost completely relaxed until Amara added "Oh, don't forget that Remy is also the councilor for that cabin."

With that Rogue completely lost it.

**Authors Babbaling**

Sorry for the giant wait, but I had a writer's block which is now thankfully over, but really, please review.


	12. 12 cook lunch or get to the kitchen

**Ok there is no disclaimer for this chapter…wait one second there is a disclaimer for this chapter, and this is it…haha**

**Rogue POV**

After Kitty told Rogue the news Rogue started screaming nonstop for a good three minutes. But of course Tabitha tackled her before she hit four minutes, because she was afraid that Rogue would faint from lack of air.

Then Rogue literally threw Tabby off of her asking her what she had done that for. And all the girls in the cabin stared at her until Amanda and Rahne entered the cabin, with Rahne's hair still wet, and carrying breakfast soaked clothes.

That and Amanda had twigs and leaves in her hair. But before any of the girls could ask each other what had just happened, the loudspeakers in the camp came on, announcing that Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Pete, Wanda, Jean, Scott and John were on lunch duty and had to come to start cooking it in the next twenty minutes.

"What happened tah yah?" Rogue asked Amanda, eyeing her up and down, "And close that damn door, do yah want the cabin tah be infested with bugs?"

_The last thing ah want is tah hear Amara, Amanda, Kitty or Jubilee screaming about bugs in the middle of the night. _

"More like, why did you do that to Tabby?" Amanda asked, replied.

"I tackled her, because she went on screaming for three minutes, strait." Tabby rolled her eyes.

"Her best time is four minutes." Amanda told them, while Rahne went to get her hair dryer from her suitcase.

_Nah uh it was four minutes twenty two seconds._

"Back tah the topic, what happened tah yah? And don't tell meh about the food spillin' thing 'cuz ah already know about that." Rogue demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well when Rahne and I were coming back from the bathroom, we heard some noises in the bushes, so since Rahne's hair was still wet i went to go look to see what it was. It was a spider and-"

Rogue cut her off, "Ah can guess the rest."

_She screamed, tripped ovah a branch, landed in the dirt, then she freaked out Rahne and they both ran here._

"Wait, aren't we like supposed to go and like help the others like cook lunch now?" Kitty asked, confused at the fact that Rogue had not made any move to go help make lunch.

"Ah don't wanna." Rogue whined like a three year old.

_Damn, ah sound like a three year old. Double damn, ah just said like. Ah think ah'm spendin' to much time with Kitty._

Kitty rolled her eyes, waved at the other girls in the cabin and started dragging Rogue out of the cabin, with Rogue complaining about how she hates to cook the whole time.

**Remy POV**

After the boys in the cabin filled him in on how they overheard the girls talking about getting them back the whole cabin lapsed into silence. It was awkward that there was silence in the cabin, then got even more awkward when the silence kept on continuing.

Because all of the guys thought that it would be too awkward to speak. So it kept on getting more and more awkward until the loudspeakers came on. Saying that Remy, Pete and the others had to come to make lunch.

"Well we're just gonna go now, au revior mes ami's." Remy said, dragging Pete out of the cabin, to get away from the awkward area.

Once Remy and Pete had left, and closed the door, Bobby turned around and asked "Anyone here know what he said?"

All of the guys in the cabin shook their heads no.

"Comrade?" Pete asked, while he and Remy were walking down the path to the mess hall.

"Oui?" Remy replied.

"Do you think that John will light up all of the food, if we turn around for just a second?" Pete asked.

"Dat's a bon point, Pete. And I know just how to make sure dat he doesn't do dat." Remy beamed.

"How?" Pete asked, confused.

"Kurt and Evan." Remy shrugged, causing Pete to give him an odd look.

"Didn't we just leave Kurt back in the cabin?" Pete asked, not catching on.

Remy rolled his eyes, "We left de cabin, just not de petite garcon who wants to see his soeur. Ain't dat right, Kurt." Remy replied, raising his voice at the last part.

At that moment Kurt came out of the woods, covered in dirt. "How did you know zhat i vas following you? Kurt asked?

"Simple." Remy shrugged "I heard you fall out of a tree."

**Rogue POV**

Rogue and Kitty had arrived at the mess hall, with Wanda and Jean already waiting for them, and Scott and John coming in three minutes later. When they had gotten there, Hank had showed them everything in the kitchen.

And for some reason had given them some duct tape, telling them that he did not know why, but Mr. Xavier had told him to give that to them. Now all of them were waiting for Remy and Pete to come. With each of them doing something while they were bored that was annoying the others.

Rogue was tapping a pencil that she had found on the ground, which was annoying Scott, who was fixing his hair, which was annoying Jean, because she hated the different ways that he was arranging his hair, who was humming, which was annoying John, well to the small extent that John could get annoyed to, who was flicking the stove on and off.

Which was annoying Wanda, who was writing a death note to , for making the guys share a bathroom with the girls, which was annoying Kitty, because she could not see what Wanda was writing, and Kitty was texting, which was annoying Rogue.

Finally Rogue had, had enough and screamed at Kitty "Quit textin', that is the most annoyin' sound evah!"

"You're tapping pencil is way worse!" Scott snapped, and defended Kitty at the same time.

"Please, like you fixing your hair to look like Elvis is any less annoying!" Jean yelled at Scott, rolling her eyes.

"How can what I do with my hair annoy you!" Scott yelled back.

By now Scott and Jean were standing only an inch away, in the middle of the room.

_Mah god, they had bettah not start makin' out. Othawise ah will duct tape them togetha and throw them in a closet._

"I don't know, maybe because I hate it when I see people who look like Elvis impersonators!" Jean retorted.

Rogue and Kitty exchanged a glance, wondering how their argument turned into Jean and Scott's argument. Both Rogue and Kitty backed up, grabbed Wanda and dragged her into the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Wanda asked, fuming.

"Sorry, ah didn't think that yah wanted tah watch the lovers spat, but if yah do want tah, then yah can leave." Rogue crossed her arms.

"Fair enough, but my note is still in there." Wanda sighed, plopping down on one of the benches in the kitchen.

"Ah don't think it's safe tah go out there." Rogue replied, at the same moment that Jean screamed at Scott to stop being so obsessed with his hair.

_Ah am not going back intah the danger zone, any time soon._

"John, like what are you like doing?" Kitty asked, watching John grab a knife and walk out to where Jean and Scott were standing.

_This is gonna be interestin'._

John walked right up next to Jean and Scott, and swung the knife through the air, making sure to not hit Jean or Scott.

"John, what are you doing?" a still angry Jean asked.

"Cutting the tension with a knife." John shruugged.

At that both Jean and Scott started laughing, leaning against each other for support.

"So you two got over yo' little lovers spat alright then." John said.

At that point Jean and Scott started yelling about how they were not a couple.

_Ok, ah change mah mind this is gonna be hell._

**Remy POV**

Remy, Pete and Kurt had walked over to Evans cabin. Or what they thought was Evan's cabin, they could not be sure, because Kurt had to guide them, because Evan had already told Kurt where his cabin was.

When they got there, Pete suggested to knock on the door, but Remy decided to ignore that statement.

Remy banged on the door and yelled "Evan get yo' but outta dere, we need yo' help!"

_Wonder if we can make him where an apron. Yeah, dat will happen as soon as I can get Cherie to where a French Maid outfit. _

Evan opened, the door, wearing pink clothes. "What with?" Evan muttered.

"Making lunch, we want to make sure dat John doesn't set it on fire, like he did wit' de bathroom." Remy replied, wisely ignoring the hot pink clothes.

"Vat's up vith the pink clothes?" Kurt asked.

"Pietro." Evan growled.

_Does everyone in dis family growl?_

"Will you help us, comrade?" Pete asked, cutting to the chase.

"It's better than staying here for the rest of the time, sure dude's. Wait so this John guy was the one that set fire to the bathroom?" Evan shrugged, coming out of the cabin.

"Yep." Kurt replied, popping the p, "You should have been zhere, it was awesome, other zhan zhe fact zhat we had to put out zhe fire in zhe end."

"Woah, you guys were there? That must have been one party!" Evan replied, excited at the thought of it all.

"Lets go mes ami's, I don' want Cherie or Wanda to rip off our heads foh being late." Remy said.

All of the guys shuddered at the thought.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue and Wanda had whacked Jean and Scott on the back of the head and yelled at them to shut up at the same time. Then Kitty pointed out that they actually had to get started cooking.

All of them agreed to that, but also agreed that they could not let John do any of the cooking, other than the salad. When John had heard that he had started pouting.

"Quit pouting, it's annoying the hell out of me." Wanda snapped.

That just caused John to pout even more.

"Uuuggghhh I refuse to cook if he keeps pouting." Wanda exclaimed.

"Great, then we're down three cookers, Remy, Pete and Wanda. And John is only usefull for the salad, great." Jean sighed.

"Hey shiela, i can cook more than salad, i can cook anything you want me to. I am a world class chef." John said, throwing his arms wide open and circling around.

"Ah will believe that when ah see it." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Then let me cook, shiela." John replied.

"Ah am, the salad." Rogue pointed out.

"You're the salad? I didn't know shiela's could be salad." John asked.

Then both Rogue and Wanda started screaming at him, and at the same moment Remy, Pete, Kurt and Evan walked in the room.

Rogue's screaming at some guy, why am I not surprised?" Evan teased his cousin.

"Evan's werain' hot pink clothes, why am ah not surprised?" Rogue shot back.

_Wait a second, why is Evan wearin' hot pink anyway?_

"Well I am surprised, Cherie. You forgot to greet yoh amoure." Remy said, butting into the conversation.

"Ah ain't yah amoure, but yah are gonaa be cookin' some Jambalaya." Rogue replied.

"Anythin' foh you, Cherie." Remy bowed, making his way to the kitchen.

_Maybe ah can find some uses for that duct tape, otha than Jean and Scott._

**Authors Note**

Ok, i am beyond sorry for the long wait, i got grounded, and for the weird chapter, that was really short, considering the wait, but i will make up for it all, i promise you. Please please please review!


	13. 13 cooking,buring,movies,falling,pink

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-D **

**Remy POV**

After Rogue had ordered Remy to cook the Jambalaya everyone agreed that it would probably be best to have the Cajun cook the Jambalaya. Then they decided that Evan and Kurt would guard John, while he makes the salad.

They also decided that Scott could bake the brownies and that Jean would make some pizza, so Scott would get the one oven and Jean would get the other.

They also decided that Kitty would cook pasta, and Pete would make lemonade and that since both Wanda and Rogue hated to cook that they would be in charge of helping people when they asked for help.

But before anyone could do anything Wanda demanded that if John does anything wrong that she could come up with his punishment, with Rogue adding that she wants to come up with it to.

But before anyone agreed to it Both Kurt and Jean demanded that the punishment would not physically damage him, to both Rogue's and Wanda's disappointment.

"Cherie, I need yo' help!" Remy called for Rogue, interrupting her conversation with Wanda.

"Yah heard him Wanda, Swamp Rat needs yah help." Rogue pushed Wanda away from the door frame and to Remy.

_Real funny cherie._

Wanda rolled her eyes "What Kitty? You need my help? Sure I'll help you! See you later." Wanda saluted the two off them as she left.

Merci Wanda.

"Ha ha, very funny Wanda." Rogue rolled her eyes and walked over to Remy "What?"

"Nothin' mon Chere I just needed some company." Remy replied, adding some ingredients to the Jambalaya.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but stayed with him "Now what?"

"You watch dis amazin' Cajun cook." Remy replied, as if it was obvious.

"Ah huh, amazin's the word for it, right." Rogue replied, rolling her eyes and drawing out the right.

_Of course it is, glad you agree wit moi._

Then they both heard the distinct yell of Evan "John, how the hell did you do that dude!"

Both exchanged glances and ran off in the direction of the yell. Sadly they both forgot about the Jambalaya that was still cooking.

_Let moi guess John set the salad on fire._

When they arrived there they saw that Wanda had beaten them there, John was missing, and that a good three bowls of salad were set on fire.

"Evan, Kurt, how the hell did this happen!" Rogue and Wanda screamed at the same time.

_Now dat, dat was just scary._

**Rogue POV**

"All I did was take a piss, blame Kurt!" Evan yelled back.

"And where were yah, Kurt?" Rogue growled, advancing up on him, while Wanda advanced on Evan. Both of whom had their hands up in the air. And both of them also looked like they were about to pee in their pants.

Remy just leaned back against a tree, shuffling his card and enjoying the show of the girls threatening the guys and the burning salad.

"Kurt, where were yah?" Rogue asked again, slowly.

Kurt gulped "I-i-i just saw a spider."

"Ah spider! Yah left John all alone with flammable salad, just 'cuz yah saw a spider!" Rogue screamed, looking like she was about to punch her brother, but then instead just shook her head and screamed.

_Yah have got tah be kiddin' meh. Why is my bother such a sister?_

Meanwhile Wanda had jumped on Evan and Remy, figuring that Evan was about to get seriously hurt was busy prying her off of Evan. When Rogue saw this she broke out laughing, while Kurt went to go help Remy.

"Cherie, we could use a little help 'ere!" Remy pleaded.

"Have fun Cajun." Rogue waved and walked back into the kitchen.

_Okay, that was actually kind a' funny._

**Remy POV**

"I hate dis job. I don't get paid enough for dis." Remy announced after Kurt and him had pried Wanda off of Evan, and where currently holding her back from tearing out his eyes.

"You don't get paid." Kurt pointed out.

"Mon point exactanmente." Remy agreed, confusing Kurt. "I'm gonna go find Cherie." Remy added, letting go of Wanda, who then ripped out of Kurt's grip. But by then Evan was long gone, so she just stood there scowling at nothing imparticular.

"Ugghhh i am going to kill John!" Wanda screamed stomping her foot.

"Careful, mon Cherie might beet you to it." Remy replied.

Wanda shook her head "No the two of us would just come up with the best torture ever."

_Merde, John's in for it._

Both Remy and Kurt shuddered.

"Are you bi-polar?" Kurt asked, causing Wanda to glare at him again.

"Four weeks of dis! I don't think dat i can live through dat." Remy fake complained.

"This camp is only two weeks, moron." Wanda corrected.

"Oh." Kurt and Remy replied simultaneously.

"Idiots." Wanda rolled her eyes, and entered the kitchen.

"Wait, what do we do about de burning salad?" Remy asked.

Kurt shrugged and also entered the kitchen.

**Rogue POV**

When Rogue had re-entered the kitchen everything was fine. But that all changed quickly. Right when Pete's lemonade spilled all over the counter, and the floor.

At the same time Jean was carrying three pizza's and Scott was carrying four trays of brownies. And so naturally they both slipped, and the pizza and brownies mixed.

Somehow, through all of this nothing had happened to Kitty.

"Now, that was even bettah than what happened outside!" Rogue exclaimed through laughs.

_Awww, Pete looks so guilty._

"Thanks for the concern Rogue." Scott replied, trying to get up, but slipping again, and this time falling on Jean.

"No prob, Scottie." Rogue replied, still laughing.

"Oh my gosh, like are you guys like okay?" Kitty gushed.

"I am very sorry, comrades." Pete added, extending a hand to help Scott up.

"It's like fine, Pete. We like know you didn't like mean to do like that." Kitty reassured him, helping Jean up.

At that both Kitty and Pete blushed.

_Is there anyone here who ain't sappy and mushy?_

Rogue just rolled her eyes.

That's when Evan ran in, looking like a pink deer caught in headlights.

"So, yah managed tah get away from Wanda?" Rogue asked, smirking.

Evan just glared at her, while Rogue put on the innocent look. "What happened here, dudes?" Evan asked, finally taking in the scene before him.

_What do yah think, come on let's exercise our brains a bit._

Before Jean could respond Wanda burst in through the door, eye's locking in on Evan, causing him to tremble, and her to smirk. She moved over to Rogue, looked at the mess and asked "Did Jean and Scott's kid barf?"

That question caused both Jean and Scott to glare at her, and for Rogue and Evan to smirk.

That's when Kurt and Remy entered the room.

_Great, he's back._

"Well dis ain't odd." Remy said, awkwardly. "Anyone smell dat?"

"Smell what, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.

"Smells like…MERDE!" Remy exclaimed, running for the Jambalaya.

_Damn it, we left it cookin' didn't we!_

"Like, what's merde?" Kitty asked.

"Shit!" Rogue yelled, also running for the Jambalaya.

"Oh, like thanks." Kitty smiled.

**Remy POV**

Remy carried the pot of ruined Jambalaya back into the kitchen, with Rogue's help.

"Like, what's that?" Kitty asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Well, chat, dis used to be Jambalaya." Remy replied, setting it down on the ground.

"It doesn't look like it." Wanda replied, scowling at what used to be food.

"Merci." Remy rolled his eyes.

"Wait, did anyone actually finish cooking anything for lunch?" Jean asked, still dripping food.

"Like i did!" Kitty exclaimed, jumping up and down, like she was proud of her accomplishment.

_She's de only one! We're doomed._

"How much did you make, dudette?" Evan asked.

"Oh, like lot's, it could like totally feed the whole like camp." Kitty beamed.

"Well how bad could it be?" Rogue shrugged.

"I agree wit mon Chere. Let's just feed de camp her food." Remy added.

_Dere is no way dat we can get away wit dis._

"That's great and everything, but what do we do about the pyromaniac that two imbeciles let lose in the camp?" Wanda said.

"What pyromaniac?" Jean asked, confused, along with Scott, Kitty and Pete.

"I'm assuming that you're talking about this." a gruff voice growled, from the doorway.

All of them turned to see Logan at the doorway, holding none other than John, by the shirt. And Logan scowling, looking well beyond pissed.

"I found this trying to set the pay phone outside of Chuck's office on fire, by re-wiring it. Keep a better eye on the firebug. Got it. By the way i put out the fire for you, you can thank me later. And Evan, pink doesn't suit you." Logan growled, throwing John in the room and stalking out.

_Well at least he wasn't mad at moi._

**Rogue POV**

"Well Wanda, what do yah think that we should do tah him, as a punishment?" Rogue asked Wanda evilly, picking up the duct tape.

"I'm not sure, what do you think we should do?" Wanda asked, looking purely evil, and picking up a chair.

The rest of the people started to back up, slowly edging far enough to watch but not be affected.

"Well ah think that we should do a little somethin' with duct tape-" Rogue started.

"Chairs maybe-" Wanda added.

"Oh yeah, chairs, and maybe a marathon a' gossip girls-" Rogue agreed.

"Oh definitely." Wanda smirked, advancing up on John.

"Ummm…Sheila's let's not get to carried away here." John pleaded, backing up into a wall.

_Lemme think about that…ummm…nah._

**Remy POV**

Both Rogue and Wanda ended up duct taping Johns mouth shut, and him to a chair, then throwing him into a closet with a TV that was playing only sappy love movie's, because they could not find any gossip girls DVD's .

The whole while that they were doing that Remy, Pete, Evan and Kurt were watching over them, to make sure that neither of them got to carried away. Scott was going to, but he had to go and take a shower.

But they had to do this during lunch, so they were currently missing that.

"Cherie, dat's just cruel." Remy said, after Wanda locked the door to the closet.

"Thanks Swamp Rat." Rogue replied, flashing him an award winning smile "Yah wanna join him."

"How about you and i just find a different closet, Cherie." Remy whispered seductively in her ear.

"How about we don't." Rogue replied, pushing him away from herself and walking off with Wanda and Kitty, who had just joined them.

"Cherie amoures moi." Remy said cockily.

_I think…_

"You mien friend are hopeless." Kurt replied, slinging his arm around Remy.

"Hey dudes, shouldn't well let John out?" Evan asked, chucking his thumb in the direction of the closet door.

"Yes, comrades I think we should." Pete agreed.

With that Evan opened the closet door, and the four guys saw John actually enjoying the movie that was playing, Ella Enchanted. With that they slowly closed the door, and slowly backed away from the closet.

_Dat was odd. Wait un minute, did i just miss another meal?_

**Authors Babbaling**

Yes, i finally got in some Kete, and i think i put in a decent amount of Romy in this chapter, don't forget to press review and tell me what you think!


	14. 14 forgetting,pranks,captives,ice queens

**Disclaimer: **i don't have the time, i have to finish this chapter now!

**Rogue POV**

After Rogue, Wanda and Kitty had left the guys they decided to go back to Rogue and Kitty's cabin, because they realized that they had just missed lunch. When they had got there they saw all of the campers strewn across the cabin, whining about not getting enough food.

"What do yah mean that yah didn't eat anythin'?" Rogue asked, moving Jubilee's legs so she could sit next to her on one of the bottom bunks.

"When we got there, there wasn't any food left!" Amanda whined, sitting next to Rahne on the bottom bunk across from Rogue and Jubilee.

"Enough food to feed the whole camp, huh." Wanda stated, crossing her arms and glaring at Kitty who was sitting on the bunk on top of Amanda and Rahne, with Amara.

_Please, we already knew that not everyone was gonna get food._

"Well like sorry if I like overestimated like a bit. I can't like cook like tons of pasta in like limited time." Kitty replied in mock defeat.

"Speaking of the pasta, is that why basically everyone is barfing?" Amanda asked.

With that both Rogue and Wanda glared at Kitty who held up her hands in surrender.

_Foh once ah am glad ah missed a meal, note tah self do not eat anythin' that Kitty cooks._

"I like took like home economics like last year!" Kitty defended herself.

"What grade did you get?" Tabitha asked, from the floor.

"Wait, don't answer that, yah failed, didn't yah." Rogue answered for her.

"Well i like didn't fail exactly…" Kitty replied staring at the floor.

_Lemme geuss, yah got kicked out a' class, foh somethin' dumb, like blowin' up a cake or somethin'._

"Then what did you do?" Rahne asked curiously.

"Well, when the like teacher had us like bake cakes, i like wanted to do well really like bad. So i like baked a cake, and it would have been like really good, except it like exploded. So then i like tried to like clean up the like oven before the teacher like came back. And i was like almost done, except right when she like came in i was taking the like last bit out of the like oven, and it like flung and hit her in the like face. She had third degree burns, and I was like kicked out of like the class." Kitty explained, not looking up from the floor the whole time.

_Wow, ah was right about that…hmmm._

Wanda clutched her head and fell to the floor, looking like she was in pain, earning her odd looks from the rest of the girls in the cabin, except Rogue. When the other girls realized that Rogue was not weirded out by it at all they turned to her for an explanation.

"She's suffering from too many like's syndrome." Rogue shrugged.

"What's that?" Jubilee asked, laughing at the fact that Wanda was now standing up and dusting herself off.

"When a Goth hears too many likes at one time it is extremely painful, but Ah've had practice in dealin' with it, from Kitty." Rogue explained.

"Okay, that is just weird. But I have something less weird to tell you three. And it starts with revenge." Tabitha said, motioning to Rogue, Wanda and Kitty.

"Please, it doesn't start with revenge, chica. It is revenge." Jubilee smirked.

**Remy POV**

Remy, Pete, Kurt, and Evan had no idea what to do after they had left John, to enjoy his movie. So they decided to go back to Remy and Pete's cabin, because Evan had flat out refused to go to his cabin and be stuck with Pietro, and the slimy kids in that cabin.

That and he needed some clothes from someone that had close to his body shape. And when they got to the cabin, they figured that Sam would be best to lend Evan some clothes, so Evan was now changed into Sam's clothes, instead of his own hot pink ones.

So they were currently in Remy and Pete's cabin, doing nothing at the moment. Because they were just told about the barf epidemic happening throughout the camp, but not in their cabin, because the guys had arrived late to lunch and there was no food left.

"Wait, dude there seriously is a barf epidemic happening here?" Evan asked Bobby, happily.

"Yeah, why are you so happy about that, and speaking about questions, why are you wearing all pink?" Bobby asked.

"Because this means that Pietro is spewing chunks!" Evan exclaimed smiling and ignoring Bobby's other comment.

"Better yet, it means that we aren't." Ray added, while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Oui, can't believe I'm sayin' dis but I am glad I had to go wit' Cherie and Wanda." Remy added.

"Dude! English! Try speaking it!" Evan yelled, slash begged.

"Dude, slang, try not speaking it." Remy mocked.

"If I don't use any skater slang you won't use any French, deal?" Evan pleaded.

"Oui." Remy smirked, while Evan glared.

"Woah, wait I thought zhat he vas speaking Spanish." Kurt blurted out.

"Really, are you serious?" Ray asked.

"Anyone else feel like the girls are going to do something to us when we least expect it. I saw Rahne just a while ago and she looked like she was scheming something with that blond friend of hers." Jamie announced, completely out the blue, looking out of one of the windows.

"Well zhat vas off subject." Kurt replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, he has a point, I saw that Amanda girl earlier, and she glared at me and then smirked, like she knew something that I didn't." Sam shook his head.

"Paranoia." Bobby sang out.

_Homme don't sing._

"So you think that they aren't about to do anything to us?" Roberto asked him skeptically.

"Well, I for un don't care quoi dey do to you as long as dey don't do it to moi." Remy announced, raising his hands in the air.

"Back at you, dude." Evan added.

"Thanks for the concern." Ray rolled his eyes.

"Sorry man, what did you guys do to the girls any way? Evan asked.

**Rogue POV**

The girls had told Rogue, Kitty and Wanda their plan, and Rogue had to admit, it wasn't half bad. But it was completely clichéd. But of course you guys don't get to know what it is just yet. When Wanda heard what they were going to do she demanded to be a part of the prank, even though she wasn't in their cabin.

She was even more set on it when they told her why they were going to do that prank, and they were going to use her as the un-known alibi. They planned to do it at night time, that night. And currently Rogue, Wanda and Kitty were telling the girls what had happened in the kitchen.

"Well, and John set the salad on fire, we still don't know how he did that." Rogue added to Kitty's story.

"Yeah, you guys should have like totally seen it, Logan came in holding him by his like neck. It was like beyond funny." Kitty noted.

"Hold on chica. Logan as in mister mean and gruff?" Jubilee asked.

_Ah was thinking mister short and stout but hey, that works to. Awww short and stout like a tea pot._

"The one and only." Wanda smirked.

"Awww I should have seen that." Amanda huffed.

"Please, yah practically live with us. Yah get tah see it almost every day, just with different people." Rogue replied.

"Yeah but that's not the point." Amanda replied.

"Wait so where is John now anyway?" Rahne asked.

"Being tortured." Rogue and Wanda answered at the same time.

_That was odd…_

The girls in the cabin laughed. "Maybe we should do that to the guys." Amara joked.

"No it's already been used, besides if they do something back we'll just hit them ten times harder." Tabitha planned.

"Ah like the way yah think." Rogue smiled.

Before Tabby could reply they heard a voice on the intercom telling them to come to dinner, and that there was going to be a special announcement at dinner.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Come on lets go. Let's see just how many people weren't hit by the throw up epidemic."

**Remy POV**

After the guys had told Evan the whole story, and he had gotten over his fit of laughter, he agreed to play double agent for them. To basically be their outside guy, the one who try's to find out what the girls are going to do to them, but nobody knows that he is in on any of it.

Then they had moved on to more pressing matters, what they thought that they were going to do tomorrow, for the first day of camp. And one thing was on all of their minds, swimming.

"Man, i hope it's swimming that would be a real treat." Bobby sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, bikini's galore." Ray added.

"Hey, I would settle for something as simple as a one piece." Roberto retorted.

"Merde, homme's yoh worse dan I am. Yoh drooling over girls who currently hate yoh guts." Remy said astonished.

"You should talk, I've seen zhe vay you look at Rogue." Kurt replied.

"Dat's different." Remy denied.

_Sort of…at least Cherie doesn't want to tear moi apart._

"Sure…" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oui, it is, bien you agree." Remy nodded, "Besides Cherie amoures moi. Unlike de girls in de cabin to you homme's." Remy replied.

"Awww man, he's got a point." Ray complained, banging his head into the wall.

Before anyone could say anything the speakers came on, saying that they had to report for dinner.

"Well come on comrades." Pete said, still looking uncomfortable from the earlier discussion.

**Rogue POV**

The girls had walked over to the mess hall, and after they had gotten their food, Rogue, Kitty and Wanda left them to go and sit with Jean and Scott who had already claimed a table.

"Ya'll don't mind if we sit here do yah?" Rogue fake asked, sitting next to Jean, while Wanda sat on the other side of Jean and Kitty sat next to Rogue.

"No not at all, where are the guys?" Scott asked.

"Do ah look like ah care?" Rogue replied.

_Hmmm…where are they….._

"Good point." Scott held up his hands.

"Yeah, ah know." Rogue smirked.

They were all silent for a little while, poking the food, to make sure that it was edible, at least they were until a woman wearing something way too revealing, and completely white, walked up and put her arms around Scott.

"Hey there gorgeous." the woman purred.

_Oh damn, this ain't gonna fly ovah well with Jean._

"Hey, ah don't believe we've met. Ah'm Rogue." Rogue said, sticking out her hand, being completely fake polite.

"Emma." Emma replied, not letting go of Scott, causing Jean to get angrier and Wanda to not so discretely grab her arm, to hold her back.

_Bitch alert!_

"Really?" Rogue asked, faking bewilderment, "Ah thought it was slut, mah mistake."

"Watch it, skunk. I can make your man turn on you so fast it will happen before you can even say howdy." Emma growled.

"Howdy." Rogue smirked.

"Watch it, skunk." Emma growled, stalking off.

"Bye bye whore, see yah never." Rogue waved.

_Three words, ah hate her._

"And there goes the ice queen. If I never see her again it will be too soon." Wanda announced, letting go of Jean, who was now glaring at Scott.

Scott went on eating, not realizing that Jean was glaring daggers at him.

"Like same here. I like saw her earlier like today. She was like telling off Logan. He like didn't take it too well." Kitty agreed.

That's when Scott realized that Jean was glaring at him, and looked up from his plate of food.

"What?" he asked through a spoon full of the non toxic spaghetti.

Jean just huffed, and left, right when Remy and his cabin walked in the door.

_Great, Swamp Rat's here._

**Remy POV**

Right when Remy and his cabin walked in, Jean stood up from her table, and stalked off. Pushing Remy away from the door in the process. Remy turned around and smirked at Evan.

"De femme's just can't keep de're hands off moi." Remy announced cockily.

"Sure man." Evan rolled his eyes, going off to get some food, with Kurt, Pete and the rest of the cabin.

_Homme you don't know how wrong you are._

Remy on the other hand, walked over to Scott, and sat right next to him, which was right in front of Rogue. While he walked over he heard Scott ask, what's her problem.

"Oh, I have no idea." Wanda rolled her eyes, as Remy reached over and grabbed Rogue's water.

Rogue snatched it back and glared at him, "My water, mine. Touch it again, and yah'll lose a hand."

_Wouldn't dat be bad foh her. Bien thing I didn't say dat out loud._

"Awww, Cherie you know you don't mean that." Remy replied, grabbing the water back from her, and taking a sip.

"Trust meh, ah do." Rogue glared, grabbing her water from him and gulping it down "Get yah own water."

"Now Cherie, I'm going to teach you a little thing called sharing." Remy told her, grabbing her hamburger and taking a bite."

"And ah'm gonna teach yah a little thing called manners." Rogue retorted, snatching back the hamburger.

"Man, Rogue I don't want to be kicked out of here, so try not to skewer him just yet. Wait until after I eat." Evan told her, sitting down next to Remy.

_Merci for de concern._

"Cherie would never hurt moi." Remy claimed, causing the others at the table to snicker. "Merci guys." Remy rolled his eyes

"English." Evan replied.

"French."

"English."

"French."

"English."

"French."

"Shut up!" Wanda scraemed at them both, throwing a fork at Remy's head. But he ducked, so it hit the ice queen in the butt instead. "I'm going to get a new fork." she said, getting up and leaving the table.

The other occupants of the table exchanged glances, except Rogue, and Kitty who were used to it by then. While Emma looked around to try to find the person who had lodged a fork into her butt, and Pete came over with his food, to sit with them also.

"Comrade, aren't you going to get any food?" Pete asked Remy.

"Why would I want to do dat? Rougey here already got moi some food." Remy replied, causing Rogue to roll her eyes, and Pete to look confused.

**Rogue POV**

"Well as nice as it was eating with you guys, ah'm gonna go back to mah cabin." Rogue announced, getting up and picking up her tray.

"Awww, but Cherie, I just got here." Remy protested.

_Yeah, yah shouldn't be here at all, yet yah are._

"Exactly why ah wanna leave." Rogue rolled her eyes, trying to leave, only to have Remy grab her arm, which made her throw her tray in the air, then it to land in Scotts hair. Making his hair a red mess of ketchup.

All that happening right when Ororo was wheeling Xavier up to the podium to give an announcement.

"That one was fah Jean." Rogue smirked at Scott.

_Even though it was a complete accident…._

Scott then stood up, got on the table and yelled to the heavens "That's it! Anyone else want a shot? Huh? Well take it! I don't care anymore! I've already been covered in food twice today, what difference is on more time gonna make!"

_Maybe ah should throw somethin' at him fah fun._

He did that right after Ororo had adjusted the microphone so that Xavier could speak, and right when Xavier was about to start speaking.

Then a piece of chicken came flying through the air, and hit him in the forehead. Causing Scott to lose balance on the table and fall to the ground.

_That was graceful._

"That's for being too loud, and annoying!" Logan yell slash growled from the head table.

"I was gonna do dat." Remy complained, lowering the piece of chicken that he had in his hand.

"Shut up Gumbo." Logan growled.

"Like is he okay?" Kitty asked, concerned, looking at Scott.

"He'll live." Rogue waved away the question.

_Or not…but ah don't care._

Logan glaring at the two of them shut them up. Meanwhile Pete picked up Scott from the floor, who was now rubbing his head and glaring at Logan. And Wanda came back with her fork and sat next to Rogue, in Jeans vacant seat.

"Campers, as you well know, half of you have fallen unexpectedly ill." Xavier began, causing everyone at the table, except for Pete, to turn and glare at Kitty, who held up her hands in defense.

"So as a result, councilors will no longer be cooking the meals, instead Betsy and Hank will be." Xavier announced, motioning to Betsy and Hank who were standing next to Logan. Causing all of the campers to cheer.

"And, all camp activities have been postponed to Thursday, so the campers can…get better. Xavier added. The cheering immediately stopped. "That's it, thank you for your time, campers."

The table occupants exchanged glances once again, as Ororo helped Xavier leave.

_Yes! No cookin', ah would do a happy dance, 'cept ah don't do that stuff._

Then Kurt got up and stood on the table that he was eating at, with the other guys from Remy's cabin and started dancing on it, only to be pulled down by Roberto.

"Well, bye ya'll." Rogue waved, getting up from her seat, and grabbing Wanda and Kitty, to leave. And then dragging them out of the front door of the mess hall.

**Remy POV**

Remy looked at Pete and Evan, then heaved them up from the table and dragged them over to the table that the guys from their cabin were sitting at.

"Guy's where are you going?" Scott asked, noticing that he was the last person at the table now.

The guys didn't answer; instead they filled in the empty seats at the other table. So Remy was in-between Kurt and Bobby, Evan was in-between Sam and Ray and Pete was on the edge next to Jamie.

"The girls are planning something." Ray supplied the obvious.

"Oooo scary." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"They hate us. They are girls that are driven by hate, because we spilled food on one of their own, Bobby that is scary." Sam explained.

"Good point." Bobby nodded.

"Vell…zhen vat do ve do?" Kurt asked the group.

"Mon ami's we do nothing." Remy told them.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Including Pete.

"You want us to surrender?" Sam asked.

"To not do anything?" Ray added.

"To give up?" Roberto supplied.

"To breathe our last breaths?" Jamie asked, causing everyone to look at him oddly. "It means die."

"Oh." they all chorused.

"No mon ami's I mean we…" Remy started to say, but was cut off by Ororo.

"Dinner is over, please empty your plates and put them in the kitchen." Ororo told the campers calmly. But when nobody moved she added "Now." And almost everyone went to put away the dishes as fast as possible.

The guys gathered up all of their plates, except for Remy who didn't have any food, and stole hamburger from someone's plate when they were not looking, and brought them to the kitchen. When the guys were done cleaning up everything Remy was waiting for them at the door to the mess hall.

They walked back to their cabin in silence, all saying their goodbye's to Evan, and when they finally got inside the cabin the silence died, to put it simply.

"I can't just do nothing!" Bobby screamed, now extremely paranoid, for no reason at all.

"You can and you will." Remy replied, "If they prank us den you can be sure dat we will prank dem back, but until den, dere is a chance dat dey are just trying to get us paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid." Kurt announced, from his bunk on top of Jamie's "Gut nacht."

"Yeah, what he said." Sam added, turning around and falling asleep on his own bunk, underneath Ray's

After that everyone else said good night to, except for Bobby who was now in an extreme state of paranoia, so they used his own bed sheets to tie him to his bed, so he could not move or speak.

But right before Remy covered his mouth with another sheet of cloth, he asked "Any last words, mon ami?"

"Yeah, I got go to the bathroom." Bobby replied, causing the other guys to snicker, except for Pete, who looked on in disapproval.

"Nightie night." Remy said, covering Bobby's mouth with the last sheet that they got off of one of the extra beds.

"Mmmhh mmm mmm mmmmmm!" Bobby tried to yell, but all of the other guys had already gone to sleep.

**No POV the Cabin**

After Rogue had dragged Kitty and Wanda back to the cabin, the rest of the girls showed up, and they discussed tactics. Well they discussed tactics after the girls had finished swooning over Remy. Well after Tabby, Amara, Jubilee, Kitty for a little while and Rahne who was too shy to say anything, but you could tell that she thought that he was hot.

Of course Rogue and Wanda had quickly gotten tired of it, and told the girls that if they didn't focus there would be no revenge at all. That shut up the girls, quickly to. Then Wanda went and convinced Jean to "donate" some make up, as long as she could put some on Scott.

And since both Wanda and Jean were gone from their cabin, they left Wanda's younger sister, Lorna, in charge of it.

That and Rogue and Tabby snuck into the Professors office to get some maps of the school and walkie talkies. They were nearly caught, when Warren walked in there to grab some papers, but they quickly got away before he could see them.

So then the girls had make up from Amara, Tabitha, Kitty, Jubilee, Jean and some from Rogue and Wanda. They decided to do Scott first, and then move on to Remy and Pete's cabin. Rahne and Amanda were the ones who were going to carry all of the makeup.

"Okay, everyone know the plan?" Rogue asked, the group that was now gathered outside of the cabin.

At everyone's nods Jean added "Then let's go."

"Wait." Wanda commanded, everyone stopped, "We need pictures."

Tabby rolled her eyes and held up a camera "Please, you think i would forget that?"

"And we need to do something to the ice bitch." Rogue added.

Jean nodded enthusiastically, along with Wanda and Kitty.

"Like, you guys, I have a like idea on what we could like do with the like pictures." Kitty smiled evilly.

"What?" Amara asked.

"We could like blow them up like really big and hang them like all over the camp." Kitty grinned, causing the other girls to smirk.

"Ummm….you guys, don't you think this is going a little too far?" Rahne asked, uncomfortably, causing the other girls to look at her like she was crazy. "Right, stupid question." she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Jean you go with Amanda, tah put make up on Scott, Wanda yah go with Rahne tah go put make up on the ice bitch, and the rest of us will go and put make up on the guys." Rogue ordered.

"Oh, we won't need make up, but we will be needing chocolate brown paint." Wanda smiled evilly.

With that Jean grabbed Amanda, lightly and started walking down the path.

"Jean, I haven't given you the map yet." Amara pointed out.

"Wondah how she knows where Scott's cabin is." Rogue joked, causing Jean to glare at her.

"Okay, you chica's each have maps, cameras and flash lights?" Jubilee asked. Everyone got handed everything that they needed, and nodded, "Then let's do this already, chica's."

They all nodded and headed off on their own separate ways, with each of the group leaders havin their own walkie talkies', which meant that Rogue, Wanda, Jean and Kitty had their own walkie talkie's. Kitty had one even though she wasn't a group leader, just in case.

**No POV Jean's group**

"Come on Amanda." Jean ordered, hiding behind a bush, next to Scott's cabin.

"Uggg coming, you could carry some of this stuff you know." Amanda replied, dumping the makeup and flashlight and map on the ground. "So, what should we use?" she asked.

"Lipstick and eye liner, that should be good enough." Jean replied.

Amanda looked at her, like she was the naive one "You have so much to learn." Amanda shook her head sadly "But don't worry I can help you."

"How would you know anything about pranks, you seem like the sweet innocent one." Jean whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello, I practically live with Rogue. And out of Rogue and I, I am the innocent one. Trust me, I know how to do a prank. Now, we are going to need eyeliner, nail polish, lipstick, hair gel, non permanent hair dye and nail polish remover." Amanda whispered back.

"Why do we need nail polish remover, if we're going to paint his nails?" Jean whisper asked.

"Well we're going to hide it, so if he's smart he will be able to find it, and if he isn't then well, you shouldn't have dated him anyway." Amanda shrugged.

"We didn't date." Jean hissed.

"Sure…" Amanda rolled her eyes.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue, Amara, Tabby, Jubilee and Kitty were silently planning outside of the guys cabin. They decided that Rogue, Tabby and Jubilee would put the makeup on the guys, and that Amara would take the pictures and hold the makeup, while Kitty stood watch.

_This is gunna be fun._

"Okay, Kitty if yah see anythin' just communicate meh on the walkie talkie." Rogue told Kitty.

"Like no problem." Kitty replied, and then asked "Why did Xavier have like walkie talkie's anyway?

"That's actually a really good question, chica. Why did he have a walkie talkie?" Jubilee asked.

_Maybe he likes tah play with walkie talkies, okay that is one odd mental picture._

"Who cares, lets go." Tabby motioned, walking up to the door and as quietly as possible opened it.

"Shhh, not so loud." Amara reprimanded her.

"Old cabin's creek, I can't help that." Tabby rolled her eyes.

"Oh get in." Rogue ordered, and everyone filed in, to hear muffled screaming.

"Do yah hear that?" Rogue asked.

"Muffled screaming?" Tabby asked.

"Yeah." Rogue agreed.

"Nope, now let's do this." Tabby whisper cheered, while Rogue shook her head.

Rogue took Ray, while Tabby took Roberto and Jubilee looked for someone to put make up on.

"Voila, my masterpiece is finished." Tabby whispered, kissing her fingers in a wide gesture.

Amara came up and took a picture of Roberto, who now looked like a demented clown.

"Mine's done to." Rogue added, moving away from Ray, who also looked like a demented clown.

Amara took a picture of him also, and then the three of them heard more muffled screaming, and Jubilee lightly laughing.

"Jube's, what are yah doin'?" Rogue asked, coming up to her friend who was covering her mouth with her hand and pointing at a bunch of tied up sheets and blankets.

Rogue shined her light on the tied up bundle, and also got caught up in a fit of laughter, covering her mouth so that her laughs were not too loud. Naturally Amara and Tabby came up to, and were also thrown into a fit of laughter, at the sight of Bobby being tied to a bed.

_Now that is funny, wondah who did it._

At that Bobby started even more muffled screaming "Shush little baby don't make a sound, othawise ah will kill yah all." Rogue silently sang to him.

Causing his face to go white as a sheet, and for him to shut up immediately, much to the amusement of the girls.

"Okay chica's I know what I can do to him." Jubilee then proceeded to take out some blood red lipstick, courtesy of Wanda, and smear it all over the sheets, to even more of Bobby's horror.

**No POV Wanda's Group**

Wanda and Rahne had already snuck into the Camp's garage, and gotten a bucket load of brown paint. And were now outside of Emma's cabin, opening the can of paint.

"Ok, not to sound rude…but what is the plan?" Rahne asked.

"Honestly, it's really simple. All we do is poor some of this brown paint on all of her clothes, but we have to make sure that we don't get caught, and that we do it so she will end up wearing it, not noticing that she is wearing stained clothes." Wanda explained.

"Well, at least it isn't completely extreme, I mean we aren't doing it to all of her clothes, right?" Rahne asked.

Wanda replied with an evil smirk, which caused Rahne to roll her eyes and sigh.

Wanda and Rahne sneaked into Emma's cabin, and started sifting through the giant white suit case, that they assumed was hers.

"Dang, how much white does this woman have?" Rahne asked, lifting up another pair of white, revealing pants and handing them to Wanda, to be painted on.

"I have no idea, but it makes this a whole lot easier." Wanda smirked.

**No POV Kitty's Group of…Kitty**

Kitty had been standing outside of the cabin, completely bored, until she heard a noise.

"Like…whose like there?" kitty asked, scared, gripping her walkie talkie tighter.

She did not hear any response, except for the light sound of crunching twigs.

"Like show yourself, I like know karate." Kitty stuttered, scared out of her wits.

She heard the sound get even louder, and faster, and so did her heartbeat. And then it jumped right out in front of her, causing her to scream, but cover her mouth, so her scream was almost completely muffled. It turned out to be a raccoon

"Oh, now I really like feel like a total idiot." Kitty breathed.

"Are you here to prank us?" Jamie asked her, appearing from behind a tree.

Kitty nearly screamed, but stopped herself "Like, what are you like doing here?"

"I had to go to the bathroom." Jamie replied innocently.

"Like oh." Kitty replied, stumped.

"Are you going to prank me?" Jamie asked again.

Kitty sighed "Like I'm not. In fact, me and my like friend are going to like get you some like brownies to like make up for like freaking you out." Kitty replied, thinking fast.

"Really?" Jamie asked, immediately brightening up.

"Like yeah." Kitty laughed lightly.

**No POV Jean's Group**

Jean and Amanda stepped back from the newly feminized Scott and Amanda lifter up the camera and took a picture.

"That is how you do a prank." Amanda smirked, tucking away the camera into her pocket.

"Okay, how did you come up with that?" Jean asked, astonished at their work.

"I learn from the best, Kurt and Rogue are no slackers when it comes to pranks." Amanda replied.

"Okay, let's get back to the cabin, and wait for the others to do the same." Jean replied, leaving the cabin.

"Yeah, our work here is done." Amanda agreed, also leaving.

**Rogue POV**

"Come on guys, let's go." Rogue told the girls, after they had finished torturing Bobby.

"Yeah, come on chica's, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get to enlarge the pictures, and hang them up." Jubilee agreed.

"Fine." Amara and Tabby sighed, gathering up the makeup, flashlights, map and camera.

The girls left the cabin, and walked up to Kitty and the surprising new arrival Jamie.

"Kitty, who is that?" Rogue asked.

_And why is he so small. There is no way that this kid is at least thirteen._

"Like this is our like captive Jamie." Kitty replied, smiling and putting an arm around Jamie's shoulder.

"Captive? I didn't know that getting a captive was a part of our plan, chica." Jubilee replied, suspiciously.

_Captive…ah like that idea._

"You told me we were just going to get brownies." Jamie told Kitty, scared of what the girls could do to him, if they really wanted to.

"Oh don't like worry, we like are. After we like go back to the like cabin. And after you like get your brownies, your just like not going to like go back to your like own cabin for a like while." Kitty re-assured him.

"Yeah, there is nothin' tah worry about, sugah." Rogue also re assured him.

"Ummm…okay then." Jamie gave in, scared.

**No POV Wanda's Group**

"Alright, we are finally done." Rahne whisper announced to Wanda, who was putting the cap on the paint bucket.

"Took long enough." Wanda replied, standing up.

"We can get out of here, right?" Rahne asked, also getting up.

"Yes, as soon as we put these clothes back into their proper places so the ice queen doesn't realize that we did anything to them." Wanda answered.

"Okay, cool." Rahne replied, folding some clothes.

"Uggg, I feel like I'm doing her laundry for her." Wanda said, disgusted, while Rahne laughed lightly.

"Come on; let's get out of here before she wakes up." Rahne motioned, putting back Emma's last piece of clothing.

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get rid of slut germs." Wanda agreed, stepping out of the cabin and blowing a kiss to Emma "Sweet dreams bitch."

**Rogue POV Back at the Cabin**

All of the girls had met back at the cabin, and introductions were made. And Jamie told all of the girls that he was in fact eleven and not old enough to legally come to the camp. Then begged them to not tell anyone that.

The girls gave him some brownies from Amanda's stash and promised not to tell anyone, if he played captive for the rest of the day tomorrow, and that night, or he could be let of early tomorrow if they said so.

He agreed to the terms, and the girls gave him a spare bunk in the cabin, and both of the camera's were handed to Rogue and Kitty who went off to back larger versions of the pictures, taking Jamie with them.

Shortly after that Wanda and Jean went off back to their own cabin, too sleep and make sure that it was still standing.

Rogue and Kitty were standing outside of Xavier's private office, while Rogue picked the lock, Kitty stood guard and Jamie kept on eating his brownie.

"Rogue, how do you like know how to like pick a like lock anyway?" Kitty asked Rogue, after she opened the door.

"Mah secret." Rogue grinned, walking around the office, while Jamie, stood at the door with his mouth wide open

"Woah, this place is gigantic." Jamie exclaimed, causing Rogue and Kitty to laugh.

Kitty then walked over to a couple of machines in the corner and started tampering with them and the computer, while Jamie stared at the place and Rogue started sifting through the drawers of Xavier's desk.

"Like finished." Kitty announced proudly, after fifteen minutes.

'Finnally, let's get out a' here already." Rogue replied, making her way to the door, until she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Hide." Jamie whispered, trying to hide behind one of the file cabinets, while Rogue dove under the desk, and turned off the lights, and Kitty his herself behind the copier.

Then Logan walked in the room, opening the door and letting it hit the wall with a bang, and turning on the lights. He then looks at the ground, and follows a trail of brownie crumbs to the file cabinet.

"Get out kids, I know you're in here." Logan growl, commanded.

To his surprise, Rogue, Kitty and Jamie walked out.

"Hey Wolvie." Rogue smiles, "Yah wanna help us hang up these embarrassin' pictures of some of the campers?"

Logan raises an eyebrow and then turns around, leaving, muttering something about crazy kids.

"Ah think he took that pretty well." Rogue smiled again, earning an odd look from Kitty.

For the next forty minutes Rogue, Kitty and occasionally Jamie hang up the posters all over the camp. Then go back to the girl's cabin and call it a night. But Rogue couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something.

**No POV the Trapped Pyro**

"Shiela's, the movie's over, and I'm hungry." Pyro complained, even though he knew no one could hear him.

But there was one person who could hear him, Logan. Logan had just left the girls and Jamie, and looked through the peephole to find John tied up.

Logan rolled his eyes and left, muttering about crazy teenagers, and how he was going to kill Rogue, because he just knew that she had done it.

Right after John finished complaining, the Little Mermaid, came on, and John completely forgot about everything else and got lost in the movie, but not before he complained about not being able to light a match underwater.

**Authors Babbaling**

Yeah I know it completely sucked, nut it was 12 pages longer than usual, so that should make up for the long wait, once again sorry for the long wait, even though i didn't say it the first time. Please **Review!!!**


	15. 15 interesting morning start

**Disclaimer: **Why is it called disclaimer??? I mean why not something shorter like dis or claim or er? Eh whatever I still don't own them either way.

**No POV John**

John started crying at the end of enchanted, because he was so sad that the movie had ended. It was around six a.m in the morning. And the only person awake was Hank, who just happened to be passing the area that John was locked up in at that moment.

And Hank just happened to hear crying, and he just happened to completely overreact to the crying, and just happened to knock down the door, much to John's surprise. Hank then took in the sight of John sitting duct taped to a chair and a t.v starting to play sleeping beauty.

Of course at that point Hank started to feel extremely dumb, and John started crying all over again in happiness. Hank, being completely freaked out by the whole thing went over and quickly un did all of the duct tape.

Then John jumped up, kissed Hank on both cheeks and left laughing, slamming the door behind him.

Hank just stared at the t.v and then the closed door for around five seconds and then went to open the door, but to his horror, that was the day that he found out that, that specific door locks from the outside.

**Remy POV**

The reason why all of that slight noise the night before had not woken up Remy was because, after he had tied up Bobby with the rest of the guys, he could still hear him trying to scream. So Remy had taken out ear plugs, and stuffed them in his ears, trying to get some sleep.

So in the morning, when he woke up to Sam and Kurt laughing hysterically loud, he wasn't agitated, because for once he had gotten a full night's sleep. Remy rolled out of bed, felt around the bottom of his bunk, picked up his sunglasses, put them on, and opened his eyes to an amazing sight.

There was Bobby, still tied to his bed, with red lipstick smothered all over the white sheets, and Ray and Roberto looking like two extremely demented clowns. That was when Remy cracked up, and Pete looked on with slight amusement.

"Mmmm! Mmm mm mmm mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Bobby yelled, through the covers.

"Should we let him out?" Sam asked, through laughs.

_No way mon ami….mon only slightly sane ami._

Both Remy and Kurt shook their heads no, and Ray and Roberto scowled at everybody. Then Pete walked over and took the covers off of Bobby, who also started glaring at everyone. It ended up being a war, Bobby, Ray and Roberto glaring at Remy, Kurt and Sam and Pete who were trying not to laugh.

"Quoi de matter?" Remy asked, mockingly.

"You know what." Roberto snapped.

"You should be the one who is angry. I didn't do anything to the girls, and the still pranked me, because of you two." Bobby replied, glaring at Ray and Roberto.

"Well all this means is that we're going to have an all out prank war." Ray shrugged.

_oh yeah dat's goin to work out jus' bien._

"Great, just what we needed, to be pranked again." Remy rolled his eyes.

"No, this means we prank the girls back." Bobby replied, getting an evil and sadistic happy look on his face.

"Oui dis is going to turn out just bien." Remy sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, when this goes downhill, remember to tell the girls that i have nothing to do with beyond stupid idea." Sam backed up Remy.

"Well come on, doing this whole thing was completely cliched, i mean make up is the oldest trick in the book. We could come up with something way better." Bobby pointed out, while Roberto and Ray nodded, then glared at each other fro nodding at the same time.

"Guys…i zhink you should look at zhis." Kurt said, from the open door, motioning outside.

_Wonder quoi dat could be_

All of the guys crowded next to the door and fell out, on top of each other.

"Are we seriously doing this again? I thought we finished this two days ago!" Remy and Kurt yelled at the same time, while the rest of the guys gave them a look.

"What the hell?" Ray exclaimed, jumping up, off of the pile, and onto Remy arm.

"Ray, rmove yoh foot from mon elbow. Now." Remy ordered, not in a good mood, because of what had just happened.

Ray didn't respond, but did walk away from him, and ended up standing in front of the cabin, with his mouth wide open, causing him to look like a complete idiot. Slowly they all un-tangled themselves from each other.

And Roberto and Bobby ended up staring at the pictures that were posted up all over the camp in shock, looking a whole like Ray, while the rest of the guys cracked up, including Pete.

"So they aren't that clever huh?" Sam asked the three guys who were definitely about to catch flies, smirking.

"Vait…has anyone seen Jamie?" Kurt asked, glancing nervously at Remy, Sam and Pete.

_Merde! Dey kidnapped Jaime! I knew mon Cherie had a bad side._

"Okay, that's it, this means war!" Bobby yelled.

"Oui, mon ami yoh already pointed dat out." Remy replied slightly laughing.

"Aren't you mad that the girls kidnapped Jaime?" Roberto asked.

"Non, i don't tink dat Cherie would ever hurt Jaime, would she?" Remy asked, directing the last part to Kurt.

"Veelll vith my schwester you vill never know…" Kurt replied, looking completely distant and in pain.

"There you have it mon ami's Jaime is no longer wit us. De petite garcon has passed on." Remy announced, fake sadly putting a hand over his heart.

_Eh he's fine. Cherie wouldn't hurt 'im she's probably usin' 'im as a bargaining tool. Wonder what for…_

"Guys calm down. All we have to do is sneak him back, and by we I mean you three." Sam added, motioning to Bobby, Ray and Roberto.

"Why can't you help?" Roberto asked suspiciously.

"Because they already hate your guts, not ours, so there's less of a risk if you guys, do it." Sam explained some logic that actually did not work out in the end, if you really thought it through.

"That makes no sense…" Roberto replied, trying to figure out the logic in his head.

"Thanks a lot monsiuer know it all, now yoh have ruined mon plan foh world domination!" Remy replied, looking completely fake angry and turning around, starting to fake cry into Pete's chest.

_I don't know quoi I did dat…mias it was fun._

Everyone then gave him an odd look, and Remy pushed himself away from Pete pouted "Quoi, can't I act crazy sometimes?Yoh homme's do it all de time."

At that the rest of the guys shrugged, and some of them nodded in agreement.

"Anyway…" Ray said, still giving Remy an odd look "Even though they are pretty good we still need to get them back, and get back Jaime."

"Lets get out of here and claim back Jaime!" Bobby exclaimed running away from the cabin and onto the dirt road, with Ray and Roberto in tow.

"Ain't yoh homme's forgetting something!" Remy called after them.

"What?" The three of them asked at the same time, confused.

"Here's a couple of hints, your face, posters, your face, make up and…well your face! There is a reason why I kept on repeating that!" Sam yelled at them.

"Oh…right" Ray nodded sheepishly, coming back to the cabin.

"I'm gonna go take un petite shower, au revior homme's" Remy waved to them, getting bored of the mayhem.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue had woken up early in the morning, at around six, so she had barely gotten any sleep and was extremely cranky. What she needed was coffee, and because misery loves company at six thirty sharp she woke up all of the rest of the girls in the cabin, and Jaime and made them help her find some coffee.

That had not worked out to well. Okay it had not worked out well at all. Kitty had fallen asleep immediately after Rogue had woke her up, Tabby had thrown a pillow at her, when she tried to wake her up, but it had hit Amara, and right after that all of the girls had gotten into a pillow fight. Including Kitty.

Then all of the girls ganged up on Jaime, and before they knew it the giant alarm went off and they all had to get up for the day. That of course brought back Rogue's crankiness, and all of the girls and Jaime backed off, giving her, her space.

Rogue then promptly left to go to the bathroom and take her long awaited shower, which she had wanted to take since yesterday.

"Mah god, why does the bathroom got tah be so far away from mah cabin!" Rogue yelled, as she opened the door to the showers and stepped into one of them.

She then stripped herself of her clothes, and turned on the water. She let the warm water sooth her skin.

What she didn't know was that minutes after she stepped into the shower Remy had entered, and stepped into the shower next to hers. Of course if she had known she would have probably thrown anything in sight at him.

When Remy stepped into the shower, and turned it on, the showers, all being very crappy, made it so Rogue's warm water turned ice cold, and she shrieked in surprise.

Coincidentally at the same time that she shrieked, Logan was walking right past the showers. Yep, Logan has amazing timing. Logan, being Logan then decided to barge in and start yelling at the top of his lungs, that someone was going to get gutted.

"Monsiuer, monsiuer calm down!" Remy yelled back, pulling on his jeans, grabbing his sun glasses, and stepping out of the shower.

Logan then glared at him, and made to lunge at him, but Remy had ducked out of the way, and it turned into a chase, Logan the cat and Remy the mouse. While they were doing that Rogue quickly slid on her clothes, and stepped outside of the shower with her hair still wet.

"Will yah two shut the hell up!" Rogue screamed at them, making them stop what they are doing immediately.

Remy took that opportunity to get away from Logan and next to Rogue.

"Get back here Gumbo." Logan growled at him menacingly.

"Non. I'm staying where it is safe, behind Cherie." Remy replied, ducking behind Rogue, but not working well because he was a couple inches taller than her.

"Who says that Ah'm safe tah be with?" Rogue teases, then adds "Will yah put on some clothes already? Ah mean seriously it makes meh wonder what yah were doin' with Wolvie."

"My name is not Wolvie." Logan growled, pausing after each word.

"Awww, but it makes yah sound like a Teddy Bear, which we all know yah are deep, deep, deep down inside." Rogue replied putting on a fake shocked face.

_Ha, his angry face is so funny, and he should have known not tah argue with meh when ah haven't had much sleep and ah didn't get any coffee._

"That is not what we were even talking about before, what did Gumbo do to you, Stripes?" Logan asked.

"Gesus, that's why yah're here? Really? Well I can tell yah one thing it was the sudden cold water that mad meh shriek, not the lousy Swamp Rat cowerin' behind meh." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I detest that, and I believe I can make yoh shriek on moh ways den one, Cherie." Remy replied with a wink.

"Yah are so not helpin' this situation." Rogue glared.

"That's it, you two are coming with me to Xaviers office." Logan barked at them.

"Can't Swamp Rat at least put on some clothes, come tah think of it, can ah put on some clothes, as in more than a tank and Jeans." Rogue pleaded.

"You're fine. Lets go." Logan growled, walking out.

"Wait!" Rogue called out in desperation.

"What!" Logan growled, not amused.

"What about shoes…ah might get blisters." Rogue replied.

_Okay…that was lame._

"Since when do you care about blisters?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Ah don't, but Ororo would kill yah if she found out that yah let meh get blisters on mah third day of camp." Rogue explained.

"Fine put on your shoes, then you guys can explain all this to Xavier." Logan growled.

_That was a cloase call…wonder if Xavier has any coffee._

**No POV With John**

John had then proceeded to wander aimlessly around the woods, until he came across a fire station. He then quickly snuck in, and gave himself a tour of the whole place. He had somehow managed to do that without being caught.

Then after he had toured most of the place, avoiding all human contact, he wandered over to where all of the fire trucks were. There were only three there, and most of the firemen were going to the fire trucks, because there had been a report of a fire, in the downtown of New York.

They had all immediately spotted him, they had spotted him climbing into the firetruck.

"Hey kid get down from there, you might get hurt!"

"You get down here right now!"

"How the hell did he even get up there in the first place!"

John completely ignores them, and starts the fire truck, and runs it through the garage wall, screaming that all slayers of the flame shall be vanquished.

It was a very interesting morning for the fire men to say the least.

**Remy POV**

While Rogue had quickly pulled on another shirt over her tank top, and put on her shoes, Remy had spent the whole time searching for his shoes. And when he had finally found them Logan had appeared next to him, growling, not growl talking, just growling.

Then finally the trio started making their way down to Xavier's office. The whole time Remy keeps getting stares from the girls, because he wasn't wearing any shirt. At that he smirks, and Rogue thumps him on the back of his head.

"Quoi was dat foh, Cherie?" Remy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fah havin' a giant ego, ah had tah knock it down tah size." Rogue shrugged.

"I have other gi-" Remy started, but got cut off by Logan's growling, and quickly changed it "ant mice, that can sing and dance. I got them to perform Cinderella once."

_Where de hell did I get dat from?_

Rogue rolled her eyes at that and replied "Nice save."

"Merci." Remy grinned, when the finally reached the Professors office.

Before they even had a chance to knock they heard a voice say come in. Rogue and Remy exchanged glances, and walked inside with Logan, then Logan pushed them back out, and told them to wait outside.

Around five minutes later Logan came back out and motioned for them to go in, and then left. Rogue and Remy cautiously walked inside the office.

"Sit down, all I want to do is talk to you two." Xavier says, from behind his mahogany desk, indicating to the two chairs in front of the desk.

"So what did yah want tah talk about, ?" Rogue asked, cautiously.

"Logan told me that you and Remy here were-" Xavier tried to say, but was cut off by Rogue, who was blushing like crazy.

_Merde, non…wish we were mias we weren't._

"No, we did not do anythin', no offense but the whole problem was yah crappy showers. When he turned his on, mine went ice cold, ah shrieked, and then Logan came intah the picture." Rogue objected, while Remy hung back, watching what was happening with amusement.

"Awww but Cherie yoh know yoh want to try some o' that out." Remy quipped.

"Shut it!" Rogue yelled back.

"Back to the topic." Xavier announced, getting back their attention. "Can you please explain to me why Remy is still not wearing a shirt then."

"Because he is an idiot." Rogue replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Xavier.

"I forgot where I had put mon shoes." Remy explained.

"So, just to clear this up, Remy had not sexually assaulted you at all." Xavier said, just to be sure.

Rogue had winced when he had said sexually assaulted, but Xavier had not noticed, where as Remy had, but decided to ignore it for then.

Right after he had said that both Remy and Rogue screamed no at the same time.

"When I get sexual wit' a femme it's by her own choice." Remy replied.

"Ah did not need tah know that." Rogue replied, making a disgusted look on her face.

"Alright then, you two are excused, and if you two hurry you can get to breakfast right on time." Xavier replied.

_Ah food._

With that they both dashed out of the office.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue and Remy had ended up racing to the Mess hall. Even though neither of them had felt like running in the first place. But don't think for one second that they ended up running the whole way there, because that would just be absurd.

No, they had started out running, had then made it a race, then had to immediately stop running because their path was cut off by a bright red firetruck.

"John! What the hell do yah think yah doin'!" Rogue screamed, when she realized that it was John who was driving the truck.

"I'm driving a wretched machine called a fire truck that ironically enough puts out fires." John grinned.

"Oh yeah, so ironic." Rogue rolled her eyes, then remembering that she had accidentally left him locked in a closet all night quickly added "Oh yeah, and sorry fah not lettin' yah out eirlier…come tah think of it how did yah get out?"

"A very nice man named Hank let me out, and no problem. You two want a ride?" John asked, sounding slightly sane.

"Oui, come on Cherie, maybe for once we can get un full meal." Remy said, grabbing Rogue by the wrist.

"Ay come on maties!" John said, as Rogue and Remy climbed in.

"Ah am so gonna die today." Rogue muttered to herself, as John pressed the gas as hard as he could and started tearing through the camp.

Pretty soon Rogue was enjoying herself, and Remy was holding onto anything that he could find, as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did.

**No POV at the Mess Hall**

Emma had just walked in, with the giant brown stain on the back of her white clothed butt. And after Wanda had announced that fact loudly, she had run out of the mess hall, beet red. From embarrassment and anger both.

Then Rogue, Remy and John knocked right though one of the walls, on the backside, right where the kitchen was, and then promptly destroyed the kitchen. And most of the wall. So at least the morning had gotten off to an interesting start.

**Authors Babbling**

I need some help…if you can think of any good prank ideas, can you tell me, because I may or may not use them? Please…any way that's it REVIEW!!!


	16. 16 nothing to see here

**Disclaimer: **Okay honestly why isn't okay spelled ok instead of okay, I mean what's up with that anyway? Ah whatever I do not own the x-men!!!

**No POV with the Trapped Hank**

"Hello. Is anyone there? Can someone please let me out? Anyone?" Hank asked, banging on the door. Sadly no one was near there at the time, so no one actually opened the door.

Hank then turned away from the door that he had recently barged down, and John had somehow fixed with only closing, and started glaring at the TV.

Then he realized how dumb he looked, glaring at a TV and shrugged, and sat down to watch the non animated version of Cinderella.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue, Remy and John had just rammed through the wall and destroyed it, and Remy's eyes were wide with fright. And he had grabbed the closest thing next to him, which just happened to be Rogue.

Meanwhile Rogue and John were consumed with laughter, and most of the kids inside of the Mess hall were scared out of their wits. That is besides Kurt, Amanda, Evan, Pietro, Jean, Scott, Tabby, Pete, Kitty and Wanda, who were used to those kinds of things happening on a daily basis, either from home or since they met Rogue, Remy and John, in fact they were all laughing too, enjoying other people's freaked out faces.

Well except for Jean Scott and Pete who thought that it wasn't nice to laugh at other people's suffering. Even though Jean and Scott were trying to hold back their laughs.

Sadly, Logan, Ororo, Betsy and Warren were not as amused. The first person to actually do something about the fact that there was a fire truck sticking out of a wall was Logan.

Logan went right up to the truck and started yelling at the people inside the truck to get out, immediately. That's when Rogue realized that Remy was clinging on to her, and pushed him away, and the three of them exited the fire truck, with their hands up in mock surrender.

They all lined up, with their hands up and then turned around, then Rogue announced "Shoot me now and get it over with, I don't want to live in anticipation!" she then proceeded to fake cry.

"Stripes, Gumbo, John! You did this!" Logan growled, picking up Remy by his neck and slamming him into the wall, ignoring Rogue's odd behavior.

_We are not the kids that yah are lookin' fah._

"Nope! We are the clones of Rogue, Swamp Rat and John. We are here to take over your pathetic little world and then smash it to itty bitty bits. Then feed it to the giant mutated trashcan in the sky." Rogue scoffed, while Logan glared at her and the campers who had no idea who she was stared at her like she was crazy.

"Logan, let go of him. You cannot kill my friends." Ororo ordered, causing lots of the campers who had gotten over the initial shock of the fire truck ramming through the wall, to cringe in fear, wondering why there was a potential murderer at the camp.

_Wait…does this mean that ah can?_

"Like, why is Remy like shirtless?" Kitty asked, getting up from the table she was sitting at and walking over to where the truck was, along with the rest of the guys.

"Quoi do yoh ask, Chat? Like quoi yoh see?" Remy asked, cockily, while Logan growled at him.

"Logan, put him down." Ororo ordered, slowly pronouncing each word.

"Wait a second, where did you guys get the fire truck from anyway?" Jean asked, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, while Logan dropped Remy to the floor, giving him one last growl.

"Ah have no idea, John got it from somewhere." Rogue replied, getting up and dusting herself off.

_Well let's see. It's a fire truck, where do yah think he got it from? The edge of the earth!_

"From the Fire Station, Shiela. Where else? Do you really think that I would let those flame slayers have that weapon of mass destruction? I think not!" John answered, also getting up.

Logan, finally noticing that people were staring ordered "Alright there is nothing to see here, everyone leave." but when the campers from Rogue, Kitty, Pete's and Remy's cabin tried to leave he added "Except you."

"Shit." Tabitha muttered, while everyone else filed out, whispering about what a weird morning it was.

"No swearing." Ororo told her.

_Alright, she really says that way to much._

"Ororo, sugar. No mattah how many times yah say that, it ain't gonna work. People are still gunna swear. Yah can't stop it, evah." Rogue explained.

"Well I guess we'll just go then." Wanda said, grabbing Jean and Evan and trying to leave.

"Ha, not so fast. All of you kids are staying here. There is no way around it. That means you to, Pietro, and in fact go get Ms. Emma Frost and bring her over to Xavier's office. I think it's time we have a talk with all of you." Betsy said, half scowling, half trying not to smile.

"Damn it." Pietro muttered, but not loud enough for Ororo to hear, sadly Betsy did, and glared at him, causing him to shiver in fear and run out the door.

"Merde, he's fast." Remy commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Evan glared at the door that Pietro had recently ran out of.

_Warning, warning, jealous alert!_

**No POV**

Remy, Rogue, Kitty, Wanda, Jean, Scott, John, Pete, Evan, Kurt, Amanda, Tabitha, Amara, Rahne, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, and Sam, all were hauled into Xaviers office.

While Logan, Betsy, Warren and Ororo watched over to make sure that they actually go t into the office. When they got inside they met up with Pietro and Emma, who were both glaring at them.

When they entered, Xavier looked up from his papers, took in the sight of all of the people, and sighed, then asked "How did all of you manage to fit in here?"

**Srry for the short chap, I've just been really busy, so I promise the next chapter will be longer then you can imagine though, it will be a good at least five thousand words, so please review. Oh and all of the rest of the prank day will be happening in the nest chapter so it will be very random.**


	17. 17 pretty little liars

**No POV**

After Xavier asked how all of them had all fit into that one room, Kurt of course had to answer it. And Rogue and Wanda promptly hit him on the top of his head after he got half way through with his lengthy explanation.

"That was rhetorical question genius." Rogue scowled.

"I knew zhat." Kurt replied.

"Really?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"No." Kurt hung his head.

"Moving on, I want to know why it is that in only three days all of you have nearly turned this camp upside down, setting the boys bathroom on fire, being accused of rape, getting lost in the woods, stealing fire trucks, breaking walls in the lunch room, giving nearly the whole camp a barf epidemic, breaking into my office, and pranking each other." Xavier ranted.

"Long story short, we want it to stop." Betsy added.

"Immediately." Warren added.

"But…but…we can't do that!" Evan yelled, "This is common camp edicate!"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew that word, let along knew how to use it in a sentence." Wanda mocked him.

"Not now." Evan nearly growled.

"Making the people who run this place's life's hell is not common edicate." Logan growled.

Evan shrunk back and hid behing Wanda and Jean.

"Yes, and we are terribly sorry about it all." Jena hung her head.

"We are?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Jean, and Kitty hissed at the same time.

"Oh yeah…we are." Kurt added.

"Yeah, so if we're all done now I'm just going to leave." Rogue announced, backing towards the door, and before Logan even had a chance to growl she was out the door.

"Very well, you may all leave." Xavier instructed them all, "Miss Frost you have a little something on the back of your pants."

Emma screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out. Once everyone had left Ororo turned to Xavier.

"Xavier do yu really think that they will not do anything bad for the rest of camp?" Ororo asked.

"No, not at all, but I do have utter confidence that the rest of today should be fun to watch." Xavier smiled.

**Authors List of Never Ending Excuses**

Okay, there are actually on two excuses, one the original chapter that I had typed up my sister deleted, and two I forgot most of it, so the real prank day is going to be split up into parts so I can update it more often. And yes, this was a horrible chapter, hopefully the next will be much better.


End file.
